Alice and the whale
by DitziePixie
Summary: Alice has a blast from the past in vision forms? Cullen frisbee and congas? Fancy dress, martinis and a Cullen holiday? Uncle Allys tip of the day and a fat guy eating a taco? Yes, thats this story right here, sorta worth a read.
1. Frisbees and punishments

**This story is being dedicated to my two friends Hajjir and Alex. We had loads of crazy thoughts and ideas to do with the Twiligt characters. So I thought, wouldn't it be fun to write them into a story? **

**I own nothing. **

**I also would also prefer nasty / spelling / foult review comment things to not me posted. I'm not writting because I am a brilliant writer, because i'm not. I am writting for pleasure an for my brilliant friends to read our suave ideas put into writting.**

**In this, Bella has been changed, but Renesme an all that never happend.**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**APOV.**

I was lying on my back looking directly above me at some clouds that looked like a puma chasing a weather man, when I was suddenly pulled back into reality.

"Alice, wanna come play frisbee with me Carisle, Bella and Esme?"

"YES... Hey, hold it. Why aren't Jazz, Rose and Edward playing frisbee?!" I should Know this, gosh, I hate not knowing things!

"They are going hunting" Now only Rose and Edward would miss a day of Cullen fun for the neck of a few mountain lion. Jazz I knew needed to hunt, but thats totally different.

"Did you tell them to be there or to be square?" Triangle, I should use that next time. _Be there or be triangle! _I don't think it had quite the right swing to it.

"I tried Ali, I really did. They just don't understand that frisbee is cooler then hunting for pleasure, there not even thursty!" Now that is just plain selfish.

"They don't know what there missing" That was the moment I decided I would make this game of frisbee would be the Cullens best spring picnic / frisbee game in the last 90 years.

After telling Emmett our plan we walked back towards the house while translatting the theme tune to the fresh prince into German then French then Polish and then rounding it off with abit of Norwegion. They were the four languages Edward had trouble speaking.

After prepairing all that needed to be prepaired, and telling everyone the time and place, I went to get ready.

I put on a slightly baggy, cute denim shorts. Then after looking for what felt like forever, a fitted grey tank top with different sized and shaped white buttons round the neck. I added a plain black cardigan, then slipped on black socks with black legwarmers and white pumps.

I re-did my cute pink lipgloss and packed my car with the picnic / frisbee game things, checking them off with a check list as I went along.

1. Metal frisbee. CHECK!

2. Checked picnic rug. CHECK!

3. Picnic basket. CHECK!

4. Team Cullen jumpers and caps. CHECK!

Near enough, that was everything. After putting the items into my new purple jeep, for occasions like this only, I jumped into the drivers seat and buckled myself in.

I un-like the males in our house hold drove like a normal person. I like driving, so I will take my time over it.

I arrived at the place we agreed to meet. It was about 4 1/2 miles away from where we play baseball. It was beautiful and huge, meaning we could play hardcore Cullen frisbee.

I jumped out of the car and checked my watch. Nope, I wasn't early, I was on time. Everyone else is late.

I put the picnic rug down with the picnic basket sitting on the top. I picked up the frisbee an began swirling it around in my palms.

I heared Emmetts jeep not long after I started playing with the frisbee.

"ALI ALI ALI!" Emmett shouted an began to run up to me.

I knew he would try an yank the frisbee out my hands... I didn't even need to use my talent to know as much.

"EM EM EM" I shouted in response an just as he dived to grab the frisbee I slid smoothly out the way.

"Owh, Alice pwese can I have the fwisbee?" He tried making his eyes go real big an round, almost like a little kid.

"Em, that only works when I do it" Its so true!

"I thought it might be worth a try..." I smiled an tossed him the frisbee.

"YAY! Lets play long distance frisbee before they get here" By long distance he meant we stood very, very, very far away from each other. I nodded.

We moved further an further away from each other as our small game went on. The frisbee weaved through the trees, occationally he missed an the metal frisbee knocked down one, two, three, four... Well many trees.

"Aliiiiii, this is getting boring. Can we play chase frisbee?" This was a Cullen invention. The idea was someone had the frisbee an had to hit there partner with it. While there partner was running through the trees and undergrowth. No human could play frisbee this hardcore.

"Yes" I gave him a wicked smile, because it seems dear Emmett forgot I was could tell when an where he was going to through the frisbee.

10 minutes later.

"Emmett I think we ruined the forest..." We really hadn't thought this through too well. We normally played this sorta frisbee in a very very very very very very big clear expanse of land. But we had played in the trees, which were now gone...

"Agreed" We looked at each other with eaquily evil little smiles spread across our faces, an ran for our jeeps, leaving a very messed up sorta mess behind us.

We got home in under a minute. I had heared Carisle Esme and Bella on there way down there and signaled to Emmett to chane root. Thankfully, although I already knew, we didn't cross paths with them.

We got back to the house to find no one there.

"Alice, theres no one here!"

"I know, give me a minute an i'll think of something fun to do..." I suddenly slipped into a very un-expected vision.

_Vision starts._

_"ALICE, EMMETT HOW COULD YOU RUIN SUCH A NICE SPOT?! HOW ARE IS THIS GOING TO BE EXPLAINED?" Carisle was very very angry._

_"Kids, I am really angry an disapointed with your behavour. I don't know what got into you two today, but you better snap out of it. I get enough drama with Rose, an now you two have started up at it, I don't know..." Esme was upset and angry._

_"Alice as a punishment, your credit card is going to have a $4000 restriction for the next month. And Emmett, your not allowed on your x-box for the next month" Carisle meant buisness._

_Vision ends._

If it was possible, I would have tears in my eyes. Not just from having a credit card restriction, but Esme was so upset. I knew me and Emmett couldn't face a disapointed Esme.

I explained my vision to a worried looking Emmett. I was still upset.

"Awwh, Ali it will be ok" He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Em, what can we do? I don't wanna see Esme angry at us..." I almost dry sobbed.

"Lets run away an go on a adventure!" I brightend up the moment he said it.

"Where shall we go..."

_Vision starts._

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho"_

_Me and Emmett sang as we sat sipping rum out big bottles on the deck of a large pirate boat. _

_"ALICE COULD WE EAT A WHALE?!" _

_"LETS DO IT EM!" _

_Vision ends._

"Emmett lets go sailing!"

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**The next chapter will be up soon. Again, please don't bother leaving comments about spelling mistakes or grammer or anything like that. They make me upset because I am not a good writer i'm only 13 an I am writting for my friends and who ever else would like to read this. **

**If you liked it I will write more. Telling me you don't like it will stop me from writting, because things like that get to me.**


	2. Whales and Norway

**I am writting this pretty late at night, even though I have school tomorrow. I won't be able to sleep anyway. Wow I am typing so quick today. **

**I hope this will be liked as much as the first chapter.**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

The sea lashed around the boat Emmett was driving. It was a modern version of an old pirate ship. Modern shmodern. Its a pirate ship. Well, our pirate ship as of this afternoon.

We did have bottles of rum, but they didn't have rum in. A nifty idea of mine was to put animal blood in them, we look like pirates anyway...

"Ali, how far till we can find a whale?!" Jeepers I'm no geography teacher! I never payed attention in geography anyway....

_Start of flashback._

_I was sat in geography translating every tune from sesamie street I knew of into Dutch. Then suddenly I went into a vision of the ugly scrubs Carisle would have to wear for an oporation he is conducting. That colour was not him at all. _

_Then my teacher, , with her messy badly dyed hair and rediculously noisy bangles thought it would be nice to ask me something. _

_"Alice!" I looked up imediatly._

_"Yes Mrs Buggon" I sat up strighter and rounded my eyes._

_"What did I just say?" That was obvious._

_"Alice" _

_"Don't back chat me, stand outside now!" She threw her arms in direction to the door, like she thought I couldn't see it. I skipped right out the geography block and went to warn Carisle about his shirt, while pretending to have a broken wrist._

_End of flashback._

No, never very good at geography...

"Alice, I can't hear or smell them! were too high up on the pirate ship!" He was right.

"Yep, I agree. Lets get out an swim" We had swimming costumes, we came prepaired.

"Ali, we can't leave a ship in the middle of the ocean...." He was so wrong.

"Em firstly , wouldn't it explain about the Mary celeste? I bet they were vampires hunting whales. An secondly, I payed on Edwards credit card!" Teehee.

Emmetts laugh boomed around the empty sea while my laugh tinkled in the background.

"Right them we'll swim"

We decided to search for a humpback whale, they were furthest away from home. Located around Europe. We had travelled slowely on purpose, but still used our vampire speed to get us here quicker. We have been away from home for about four days.

"Ali, you ready?" I turned showing off my plain black one peice with bikini shorts over the bottom. It was the worst I could find in my imense wardrobe.

Emmett had on plain black swimming trunks.

"Yepp, you?"

"Am ready, on the count of three?" I nodded an we sat on the side of the boat.

"One...Two...Three!"

We both slipped back into what would be ice like water. I couldn't feel a thing.

It took us a while to locate one, but we found one that must have got lost from its group. Which meant food for us.

"Em, you go round the back, i'll go round the front. I will hold up three things, when I drop them we bite, ok?" I said all this through sign language obviously.

"Ok" Responded Emmett. Also in sign language, we didn't wanna loose this whale....

I dropped all three finders.

I sunk my teeth into the whale, Emmett did exactly the same.

10 minutes later.

"ALICE WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO WITH THIS DEAD WHALE?!" We hadn't really thought this through, the time on the ship we spent shairing our knowledge of whales and the latest gossip.

_Flashback starts._

_"You know humpback whales weigh up to 80000lbs?!" Emmett seemed proud of himself for knowing this. _

_"Wow thats quite something...." I only weigh 80lbs and I am stuck at that for, well, eternity, YAY! Which reminds me...._

_"Owh, that reminds me. Hasn't Maddy Chorly put on like 10lbs or is that just me?!" Total outrage, I might not talk to the kids at school, but I still notice these things._

_"Oh I know right!" Seems Em notices aswell..._

_FlaShback ends._

"Eh, I don't know. Can we rip it to shreds an scatter it across the ocean or something..."

"Good thinking Ali, you take the top end an i'll ta- Naha, no. I am not taking its butt!"

"Em, to be quite honest I don't think it matters seen as its dead"

We gave each other slightly guilty smiles.

It didn't take long before we finished disposing of the whale shreds. My mind began to wonder as we swam back to our ship after deciding to arrive home in style.

"Em, its going to have been nine days by the time we get back..." I looked up at Emmett who was helping me onto the deck of the boat.

"Alice, I know this is hard for you. But we should really drop our style an get home quick" I smiled up at him and screamed "RACE YA!"

We both jumped into the sea and began to swim.

It took about half an hour with our super speed vampire skill. We were out of mind shot of the house. I knew everyone was there from the vision I had that morning. They seemed to think I had seen something bad going on an ran off with Emmett to stop whatever it was from happening. How wrong they were.

"Ali, I'm scared of going back" I turned an looked directly into his face.

"Me too"

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Right, I'm not sure how long that took me to write. But I actually typed it super quick. **

**I thought it was a pretty cute end. They will go back I promise. The next one is going to be family fluffy, family love? I'm not sure what you would call it. But what the hey. **

**I should update soon. **


	3. Casper and hats

**I am ready to write. Totally in the zone, I have a massive jug of chocolate milk and i am really comfy. **

**This chapter has a small link with my amazing friend Alex's (a.k.a Giddyones) story called totes a demon seeded bath - chapter 2, I came up with the name because I was eating seeded batch toast. **

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**JPOV**

Emmett and Alice had been gone for five days, I was worried. Normally, even if it was important, Alice told me where she was going. But this time I knew nothing... An Emmett was with her? Well, I just hope theres nothing going on there....

Which there won't be Alice an Emmett just get on like a house of fire. I just hope they havn't been setting houses on fire.

I heared Edward moan who was sat next to me. I felt... Releived, slightly excitted, anxious, confused and was that alittle anguis?

"Edward is it Alice?!" If I had a heart beat it would have killed me by now. The rest of the family were by my side as soon as I spoke.

"...And Emmett. I think, they seem. No, its not possible" Erh what did he mean?

"Son, what can you hear?" I was close to breaking point, everything felt pointless without Alice...

"Alice she is thinking about- well she is confused everything seems off. Her head seems cloudy" I felt a lurch of terror pull through me I think the others felt it. Esme's hands were holding my shoulders.

"Is she ok?" Esme seemed quiet. She came home five days ago fumming with Carisle about Alice and Emmetts mischief. Then she regretted it when they hadn't come home.

"I think-"

"What about Emmett?!" Rose interupted him.

"His head isn't as clouded. Carisle, I think there well, drunk" Over the decades I have known the two of them, they have always been very happy go lucky. They have pushed things to the limit an done some really stupid and crazy things.

Getting drunk seemed to just be another one of there crazy ideas, it seemed to have worked.

"Carisle, is it possible?" I looked over to Carisle who's face was wrinkled in thought.

"Yes, in theory it is. But the vampire in question would have had to have consumed a vast amount of alchol to get as drunk as it seems they are..." He could have just said yes.

"Edward where the heck are they?!"

"Yeah Edward, I don't know if you have noticed but me an Jazz have been missing our partners for five days, you can barly go a day without Bella!" I calmed Rose down imediatly, but she had a point.

"I think there making there way towards the hou-" At that moment we heared Alice's drunken shout...

"WE GOT BACK FRUM NOOOOOOOORWAYYYYY HOKAY!" She suddenly stumbled an was joined by Emmett who grabbed her arm an prevented her from falling.

"Awlise where'd the famoulyz?! I wanna give dem the Nooooooorweegion hats we gotz dem!" Everyone seemed alittle shocked. I calmed them down an led them all, at human speed they were still in shock, to where Alice and Emmett were stumbling around.

"OUWH WOOK ITS CASPER!" Alice screamed an ran into my arms. She smelt like beer mixed with her usual heavenly smell. I felt she was un-certain on her feet, which wasn't like her at all. This worried me.

"Posalie wherez you gone I wanna givez you a pwesent!" Emmett staggered towards "Posalie" with a big bag that read "I love Norway" which seemed full with all sorts of trashy little presents.

"Urm did you even go to Norway?" Edward was stood staring blankly at the two of them with his arm wrapped around a giggling Bella.

"EBWARD SHMULLEN ARE YOU DOUBTING US?!" Alice wasn't not happy, it didn't seem you could calm drunken vampires down....

"YEAH! Eddiekwins we wenzt to freakin Nooooorwayyy! We awhsoz gots you a pwesent but ya doubting me an Alikwinz so ya not getting its!" I laughed while trying to support Alice who was finding it hard to stay stood up.

I could feel Esme before I looked at her. It seemed no one had noticed her. I was getting waves of grief and saddness from her.

"Esme, are you ok?" She looked up if it was possible, her eyes would be sparkling.

"Yes Jasper, I'm-"

"HIS NAMEZ CASPER!" Alice interupted as sticking a "I love Norway" hat on my head and giving me a cheesy Norwegion post card and key ring.

"Besme! We gotz you oven glubths!" Emmett handed Esme a pair of white oven gloths with pictures of famous places of Norway on. Bless them, they had been thinking of us while they were away.

"BWELLA LOOK'A WHAT I GOTZ YA!" Alice ran drunkenly over to her with a "I love Norway" T-shirt. Bella looked surprised.

"Oh, thanks Alice but you really shouldn't-"

"NOES NOES NOES! IT BWAS OUR PLESURE! MEBEE YOU SHOULDZ COME WHALE HUNTING WITH US NEXT TIME" I wasn't even going to start asking while they were both still this drunk.

"Jasp-" Edward caught sight of Alice face. "I mean Casper is right, we shouldn't ask them anything till they are sober"

Everyone looked down at Emmett and Alice. Emmett was sat cross legged and seemed to be talking to one of Esme's many sunflowers. Alice was lying on her from singing...

"...You can't touch this. My, my, my music hits me so hard. Makes me say oh my lord. Thank you for blessing me. With a mind of rhyme and two hype feet...."

I chuckled at her, she is so cute.

"Yeah, urm, Carisle what should we do?" Asked a stunned Rosalie. We had talked alot while Alice and Emmett had been off in Norway or where ever they were. She is a very mis-understood person...

"I think we should take them inside and let them lay down, or wait till they tire themselves out and the alchol starts to die down" Rosalie pulled her husband off the floor, she took one of his arms an Edward took another.

I scooped Alice up off the floor she snuggled her little head into my shoulder, she was singing something else, it was muffled but I could still hear it.

"...My baby he don't talk sweet. He ain't got much to say. But he loves me, loves me, loves me. And I know that he loves me anyway..." She was so right.

Bella walked next to me and Alice. She ran her fingers through the knots in Alices hair un-tangling them. We got her up to our room then Bella spoke.

"D'you want me to put her in some jammys or something?" I smiled at her gratefully.

"If you don't mind ma'am" The Texas twang back. Bella laughed, and I handed Alice to her, who was once again singing another song...

"...I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car. Too sexy by far. And i'm too sexy for my hat. Too sexy for my hat what do think about that..." I chuckled an ran my fingers through her hair.

"Avcorse you are hunny"

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**YO! I wrote this while wearing nerd glasses and with my hair in a 50's house wife style wrap. It helps you concentrate. **

**Just so you know. I spelt Alice and Emmetts drunken talk wrong on purpose. Oh yeah, if you don't know what jammys are there Pj's, pyjamas - I don't know what you call them but you should call them jammys it sounds cool. **

**Please review, and if you have friends or whatever on here. Could you do me a favour an maybe get them to read an review aswell? That would be great if you could.**

**Next chapter later on today after I have a rest. x**


	4. Falling and meetings

**This chapter has been thought about ****alot**** so yeah. I, and my friends, came up with this chapter in our woodwork lesson. I also thought about this chapter alot in my other lessons today (History, P.S.H.E and Science) so its been thought about muchly.**

**Also a big thankyou to Hajjir (Xreqoise) and Alex (giddyones). You should go check out there stories.**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

I sat up, I hadn't been asleep because I am a vampire and vampires can't sleep. I quickly regretted sitting up so quick. Blah, vampire style hangover. I ran to the nearest bathroom which happend to be a double bathroom.

By double bathroom I mean it has two toilets, baths, sinks and showers. It is amazing, I mean we only use the baths and showers.

I threw up several times into on of the two toilets. I knew Emmett had been throwing up into the other one. He was currently laughing at me, well he was before he was attacked by a wave of naseua too.

I leanred back an wiped my mouth on Cas- I mean Jaspers dressing gown. Hey wait why am I in Jaspers dressing gown... Who put me in this?! Oh forget that where is he!? All I can remember after comming back was getting very drunk with Emmett cus we didn't wanna face them sober.

"Em, where the heck is everyone?!"

"Esme, Carisle and Jasper are picking up the stomach pumping equipment, and Rose, Edward and Bella have gone to that classical music concert in Seattle" I felt my shoulders drop.

"Why does no one love us enough to stay with us?!" I was not happy.

"The classical lot left last night while we were still drunk. An we were still lying day dreaming in bed and talking randomly when the stomach pumping lot left" Waaait, i'm not having my stomach pumped, that would just be odd. No need. I would probably throw up all the alchol anyway. But I surpose they thought the only way they could get is out of us was by pumping out stomachs. Ewh.

"Great, so they don't know were sat here throwing up. I feel so un-loved" Emmett gave me a big bear hug.

"I love ya Ali, can you remember anything from yesterday?" I thought back. Yes, now I think about it, everything is what I remembered.

"Yeah, it seems, un-like humans, we have the embarassment of remembering what we did" I cringed.

"Oh good, I thought it was just me" We looked at each other, I don't need Edwards skill to know exactly what we were both thinking.

We laughed at the same time remembering everything we had done the day before. From rolling down the cliffs of La push to giving out our gifts.

You really shouldn't laugh that hard when you have a vampire - hangover.

15 minutes after violently throwing up the last of the vast amount of alchol we consumed the day before, we heared Esme walk through the door followed by lots of heavy equipment an Jasper an Carisle. Shame they wouldn't have a chance to use the equipment now...

Me an Emmett were still throwing up when Esme came into the kick ass double bathroom.

"MY BABIES, WHAT HAPPEND TO MY BABIES!" She staired wide eyed around the bathroom. Me an Emmett looked at each other, I didn't know if she meant the puke-covered bathroom or us two.

Charisle an Jasper stuck there heads round the door, eyebrows raised with confused expression.

Esme ran over an practically jump on us instead of hugging us. Not a wise idea. She used a bit too much strength, which caused all three of us to go crashing through the double bathroom floor an into the living room.

Where we landed, rather awesomely, on Edwards brand new piano. It smashed to smitherines under us.

We sat there looking at each other for a moment when the door opened and Edward, Bella and Rosalie walked through it.

Again I didn't need to be a mind reader to know Edward wasn't going to be happy, but his reaction still surprised me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!"

Wow, no he wasn't happy. The last time his piano was broken it was while he was stopping Jasper from eating Bella. So a broken piano instead of a dead Bella didn't matter so much. But now, he was livid.

He ran towards us faster then I have every seen before an jumped on us, gahh I see a pattern forming. Which, once again sent us crashing through the floor. This time we landed on Edwards shinny silver Volvo. Its not Edwards day...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY VOLVO!" He shouted, between mutters of things like "you fiends" and "no appreciation for old vintage pieces of beauty and my car" Laughed as I up round at the hole in the ceiling.

"Edward mann, come on. It was only a hatchback...." Emmett began, only to recieve a punch in the face from Edward.

"LEAVE THE CAR OUT OF THIS YOU FIEND!" This was where Carisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper interviened.

"EDWARD CULLEN! Never hit your brother again! My babies fighting...." Carisle reached out for Esmes hand an hugged her. Then he turned.

"Son, cool it. We will get you a new piano and a new Volvo" Edward was still fumming. I half expected steam to come out his ears or something.

Rosalie gave Edward the most evil look as she walked past him to stroke Emmetts face where Edward hit him.

Jasper came over to me an scooped me up from the rubble.

"Baby, are you ok?" I just nodded in response. I wrapped my arms round his neck.

"So yeah, were back. I know we already said hi an all last night. But I don't know if you noticed but we were the slightest but tipsy...." Everyone laughed.

"Alice, Emmett we need to go upstairs into a room that isn't damaged. I want to know exactly what happend when you were away" I looked guitily at Emmett. Turned out they hadn't forgotten like I thought they might.

We were all sat in our second best living room which was all white with lots more white sofas and chairs an beanbags. This room should be called "Family meeting room" because thats all we ever used it for.

After we all settled Carisle turned to me an Emmett who were sat on the same sofa with Rose and Jasper.

"Where did you guys go" Now seriously, I would have thought the "I love Norway" gifts would have given it away.

"Norway" Me an Emmett said at the same time.

"Wow, I thought you just bought that tat randomly..." I glared at Edward. Ebward suited him better...

He pulled a face at my thoughts, I pulled one back.

"So anyway..." Carisle continused "Why were you in Norway, what did you see Alice?"

Everyone seemed to gather round intrested. I burst into girlish giggles and Emmetts booming laugh echoed around the room. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy.

"We wanted to hunt a whale" I managed to say between my giggles. I went on to explain everything wtih the help of Emmett, no one said a word.

It was one of those moments I like to call a Ralph moment. I remeber a guy I met when I was first changed call Ralph, there were lots of awkward moments between us.

"Seriously?" I looked at Edward an thought my response instead of saying it which was "_yeah we drank the blood of a humpback whale, forget your mountain lions bitch!" _

"Ugh Alice why would you do that?!"

"I had a vision of it, and it looked fun... Plus we didn't want to come back while you were angry with us..." Me an Emmett looked down at our feet.

Thats when I burst into tear less sobs. It had nothing to do with what I had just said, but there was a missing mini diamond from the several that decorated my toe nails.

"Baby its ok" Jasper held the arm round me tighter an pulled me onto his knee. "No one was going to be that angry with you hunny"

Esme and Carisle looked shifty.

Edward snorted at my thoughts about my toe nails. "Alice, you are so shallow!" I giggled. Then remembered no one knew why I was tear less sobbing.

"Alice isn't crying because of what were talking about, one of the many mini diamonds on her itzy bitzy little toes has chipped..." Everyone laughed.

"ITS NOT FUNNY YOU KNOW... they took ages" I gave a little dry sob again an Jasper rubbed my back.

"Well now thats been cleared up, we have something to tell you all..." Bella began.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Nice length huh? I think it was pretty epic. Left you on a cliff hanger there at the end. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading them! **

**Hmm, not too sure when the next chapter will be up I have silly history homework, but I am in the writting sorta mood. **

**Tomorrows chapter will be posted late, or maybe not. I'm not sure yet. **


	5. Dry sobs and cacoons

**The ideas just keep on rolling! I wanted a mix of themes and emotions for this story. So I think that has shown here.**

**Change of name ayy. I wanna know what you think of that aswell.**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

"Edward an I have decided that after I was changed we would go on a family holiday, so we've started plann-" I felt more dry sobs comming.

"YOU STARTED PLANNING WITHOUT ME!" I was outraged. No one plans anything in this house with me! I feel insulted and I thought they loved me.... I burrowed my head into Jaspers chest. He rubbed my back again.

"Yeah, Alice, and since you had a part to play in breaking my muchly loved car and piano, your not going to help us plan" My dry sobs increased. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down but it wasn't working...

"I think its best if me an Alice upstairs for abit..." Jasper pick me up like a toddler on his waist. My head was still in his shoulder. Jasper was in human walking mode.

I was listening into the conversation going on in the "family meeting room" it was interesting,

"Emmett did anything happen to Alice while you were away?" Carisle asked.

"No, not that I can think of, an it can't be anything in the whale blood because I had more of it then Alice and i'm fine..." Emmett trailed off.

"Yeah you better be 'cus it would look rediculous me picking you up like that. The only reason Jasper can get away with it is because Alice is tiny" Rosalie said jokingly.

"Edward your not aloud to talk to Alice" Rosalies words sounded hard like stone, totally different to the tone she used a second ago.

"Yeah, I think we have all seen more of an emotional side of Alice in the past hour then any of us other then Jasper have ever seen" Carisles voice was soft.

We were in mine an Jaspers bedroom now. He sat down on the bed an turned me so I was curled up in his arms. He pulled the duvet around us. Like he was wrapping me up in a cacoon.

"Ali, whats wrong baby? You seem really upset and I can't calm you down!" I thought for a minute.

"Jazz, I don't know. I just feel like no one lov-"

"NO! Alice you know I love you! Don't be silly please!" He wrapped his arms round me real tight and rubbing his face in my hair.

"I know you love me and I love you too. But I mean everyone. We never do anything anymore, no one bothers to ask me to do anything. Its why I was so excitted about playing frisbee!"

"Everyones been feeling like that angel, which is why Bella and Ed-"

"Yeah an they didn't let me help to organise it!" I raised my voice. I was not happy. Its seriously out of order.

"Jazz, did you know they were organising it?"

"Baby, you know if I knew I would have told you" He rocked me in his arms slowly trying to calm me down.

"I think its mean"

"Yeahh, it is. But there is nothing we can do now"

I un-picked myself from mine an Jaspers cacoon of sparkly purple duvet an put my little hands on his chest.

"Have they packed yet?!" He shook his head an a cute little grin curved his lips when he saw my face glowing with excitment. Then changed to worried as I slipped into a vision...

I clung to his shoulders and he grabbed my waist to stop me from falling off the side of the bed. I had never tried pulling out of a vision before but it made my head hurt. I must have looked rediculous but I just wanted to stay seeing Jaspers smile! Visions think its fun to come at really stupid times.

I could feel my face scrunched up in pain, my head _hurt_ I hadn't felt pain like this ever, as far as I can remember.

"CARISLE!" I heared Jasper but I couldn't see him.

He was there with everyone stright away, I couldn't see them but I could hear all there footsteps an gasps.

I could hear Bellas, Esmes, Jaspers, Rosalies and wait... was that Emmetts tear less sobs?

I felt Carisles hand on my cheek.

"Alice, honey, stop fighting it" He sounded all pro-fesh I have a degree in being calm an cool in these situations -ish.

"Is she dying?!" Jasper sounded close to breaking point. Owh I love him too much.

"Amma fine" I said in a small voice before slipping into my vision.

_Vision starts._

_It wasn't the future I was looking at. It was my past. _

_I was young an little and skinny. I looked like a bag of bones. I was screaming - angry. I looked mental. There were men in white jackets pulling me softly towards a van._

_"I'm sorry mrs and mr Brandon. But your girl Alice here is insain. We have diagnosed her with Anorexia nervosa and various other mental health and sleeping disorders. That and her freakish future telling dreams can only leave us with one choice. We have to take her away"_

_The young me screamed. It was ear splitting._

_"NO MAMA, PAPA! Don't let them take me. There going to make me burn! I can see it, please don't let them get me!" _

_Vision ends._

"Alice?!" I opend my eyes shocked at what I just saw.

"Honey what did you see?" I was lying on the bed an everyone was there. It was like in the wizard of oz when the girl with the nice shoes wakes up an everyone she loves is there.

"Whats going to happen Ali?" I looked over at Emmett who had asked.

"Nothing" My voice sounded quiet, horse and shallow. Everyone looked confused.

"I saw the past... My human past" There were no dry sobs like I expected. I didn't look up at everyones faces.

"From when you were at that place?" Emmett moved forward an lifted my chin. He seemed the only one who wasn't too shocked to speak.

"Yehuh" I rubbed my head.

"What did you see?" I explained. I explained the mental, anorexic, sleep deprived little girl I was.

I don't want to go over everyones reactions again. I don't like having everyone feeling sorry for me. But what I will say is it explained why I was so upset earlyer, I must have known phycologically what was comming.

"Alice are you ok?" Its been about six hours since I saw my past. Carisle said I shouldn't be disturbed for a while so I could think things over. That I would be in shock.

I got over it in about twenty minutes. I am mentaly strong these days, probably because I had to deal with so much as a human child. I now know why I couldn't remember. I wasn't strong enough to deal with it when I was first changed, but its been 50 years i've been a vampire now. Plus I have my Jasper.

I was plotting how to get my input into the holiday that we were leaving for next week. My little mind was working over time. I have a cunning plan with only I Alice Cullen could come up with.

"Emmett, Jasper?" They were by my side is seconds.

"Will you help me with something?"

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Watcha think? I wanna you, **

**I wanted to put some emotion an stuff in there. Also the thing about Alice past has been a theory I have had for ages. So I thought oh what the hey.**

**Don't worry, its not going to turn all emotional. Just wait an hour or so for the next chapter. I am on a roll here! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Shopping and ownbacks

**Right, well the last chapter was a surprise to myself. No idea when i decided I wanted to go into Alice past. I did have the idea already thought up, but didn't want to put it in this story. But I can build on it, I have some ideas.**

**This chapter is for my friend chandini. It was her grand idea, an I thought it was cool, so am writting it up for her!**

**Today, me an my friends Hajjir (xreqoise) and Alex (giddyones) were talking about our stories and developing ideas in french, So we could risk failing our french project for this haha. **

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**EPOV the E being for Emmett.**

"Carisle? Me, Jazz and Ali are going shopping for holiday clothes" I wanted to cheer Alice up. Rose was being boring an already had her holiday clothes.

"Are you sure Alice is ok to go shopping?" Concern smothered all over his face. Really, Alice not being ok for shopping? That would be a first.

"We thought it would take her mind of things" We sound so loving and caring. Well we are, but I wanted to play a part in getting our own back on Edward.

"Awhhh, my kind little Emmett and Jasper" Esme cooed.

Ohmygod. Alice looks like mini-flipping-mouse.

She has a red mini skirt with white polka dotts on. With a white tank top, black cardigan, black tights, shinny red dollie shoe things and to top it off a little red bow. Whats even more odd is her hair isn't spikey as it normally is. She has curled it.

She worries me sometimes.

Jazz just looks his cool self as always. Just like me...

"WOW, Alice you look like mini mouse...." Her face lit up.

"Oh thankyou. It was the look I was trying to go for... D'you like my hair?!"

"Yeah, it looks urm... cute" She danced her way down the last few steps with her little curls bouncing along.

"Are we going now?" Jazz asked he looked between picking up his jacket and not picking up his jacket.

"Yeah, let me just put my shoes on...." Me, Esme and Carisle had just been admiring my new socks. Rose got them for me. They are bright pink and say "i'm too sexy for my socks" I thought they were the bees knees....

"Nice socks mate" Jazz laughed.

"I know right" Sock vanity....

I slipped my shoes on an grabbed the keys for my new red BMW. I headed back to were Alice and Jazz were waiting.

"Lets go" Alice skipped along next to me holding Jazzs hand. He didn't seem so excitted about holiday shopping. But he was doing it for Alice.

It only took us about three hours to get to the mall that Alice insisted on going to. She had her heart set on a perticuler shop for holiday shoes. Plus it had an Apple store, perfect for her plan.

"Ali, can me and Jazz go get our stuff then meet you at the Apple store in two hours?" Jazz hit my arm.

"Em, we brought her shopping, we should go with her" He gave me a she-just-had-a-disturbing-vision-she-needs-to-take-her-mind-of-it sort of a look.

"Fine, Alice where do you wanna get mine and Jaspers stuff from" Yeah, he can go back to being Jasper instead of Jazz for not taking my side.

She dragged us to bunch of mens designer wear shops. She made us try on millions of shorts, t-shirts, jeans, shirts, shoes, sunglasses and 1/3 length pants. I shouldn't even know what 1/3 length pants are!

It didn't actually take as long to get Alices stuff. We watched her try on loads of stuff. But Alice was very sure about what did and did suit her. She only tried things on for size.

Which is whats got me thinking. Finding out about Alice past explains alot. She is really thin, but no one had ever thought anything of it. Mainly because she is a vampire so there is nothing we can do about it now...

"I think I got everything, damn Gucci for not having that purple dress in my size!" Me an Jasper laughed. She hadn't been happy when they only went down to a size what was it a size 4? But she bought the dress in black for Rosalie in a size 10.

"Right, there is some stuff I need to pick up for Esme, Bella, Rosalie and myself. I will meet you in half an hour at the Apple store, ok?" Me and Jasper nodded as she made her way towards a expensive ladys underwear shop. I'm sure there is a specialy name for it but I can't remember...

Jasper and me looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"I swear she has an obsession with lingerie" Yeah, thats the word I was looking for.

"I thought that was just Rosalie..." We looked at each other again smirking.

"...And I bet Carisle thought it was just Esme!" We were just stood in the middle of the mall laughing. We stopped when a few shops turned to look at us. We do _try _not to draw attention to ourselfs.

"Right lets get a heads start to the Apple store"

In almost exactly half an hour me and Jasper managed to get round the entire Apple store, Jasper pointed out it would be easyer to find and check everything out ourselfs so that Alice could just pay. He thinks its fair to let her pick the colours.

"Heya!" Alice sprang up behind us near the laptops we two large bags full off-

"Emmett your not looking in these bags!" She slapped my hand and relaxed into Jaspers arm which was curled round her.

"Fine..." I pulled a face. She giggled an said "So you've looked round right?" Me and Jasper nodded.

"What are we buying?!"

We walked out the shop about 15 minutes later after Alice decided on colours and payed for the electrical goods.

We all got ipod touchs, apple phones, top of the range laptops, cameras and video cameras.

I would say everything cost a bomb but firstly we don't know how much bombs cost, secondly we had just been clothes shopping Alice Cullen style... And thirdly it didn't matter because we payed on Edwards card.

Tomorrow when his bank statement comes through he will not be happy.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Sorry, its alittle bummish. But I wanted have a go at writting from Emmetts point of view. I wont make that mistake again don't worry. **

**Urmm yeah. I will upload again tonight but it might only be shortish. I'm not sure yet. **

**Also, next one will be from Edwards and maybe a few other characters points of view, so watch out for that. **

**o.0 I just had an idea for the next chapter! You are going to love it!**


	7. Arms and that octipus

**We didn't even do our French presentation. Great. So we havn't failed, yet.**

**Urmm, Alex helped me most with this. So its half dedicated to her. But also, Hajjir wasn't in today because of her twitching eye, bless her. So half goes to her and her eye. **

**If you read and have an account on here, REVIEW. Gosh, apparently someone called andy20 or something has subscribed, please review cus I want to thank you, but I can't actually find your account! **

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**EPOV E standing for Edward today.**

I should have known Alice would do something to get me back, but I was expected to be left at the airport or something. But no, Alice must have been seriously angry.

I mean, yeah Alice has been having a hard time with the vision of her pretty messed up past, but still...

Carisle, Esme, Bella and myself went shopping for holiday clothes early this morning. But my card wasn't working, we didn't look into it but just used Esmes.

But when I got back, my bank statement for the holiday clothes / gifts / spending money / whatever card had come through.

It was empty.

After checking the list of items I had surposidly bought, I realised those items from the Apple store had all be bought on my card!

Now I am fumming and Bella is trying to calm me down.

"Edward, Alice is having a hard time. She was just angry we organised it without her..." She put her hand on mine.

"Bella, seriously. She is so out of order at the moment. Her Emmett and Jasper are going to be in real trouble when I get my hands on them!" She glared at me.

"Edward, shut up. You sound like an angry geography teacher!" That did it.

"Bella! Alice is really out of order. I mean seriously, this is the first holiday with you being changed. An they have just, URGHHHHHH!" I stood up an looked out the window.

Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms round my neck.

"Edward, we should have thought about it before we organised it. Plus all this stuff with Alices past. An now Alice, Jasper and Emmett have hiden god knows where an we are going on holiday in three days!" This made me more angry.

"Yeah, and she and the other two are just gonna hide away so we don't go on holiday" Gah, I knew what Alice would do. She is so, argh.

"She never said she didn't want to go Edward"

"I don't care anymore. I am going to find them!" Alice is pushing it, her little disapearing act with Emmett had us all worried. We use to be really close, but since I was with Bella, I don't know.

"Yeah, you go get them an tell them to come back! Edward, your being really mean an un-reasonable at the moment. Sort it" Rosalie is such a bitch. I glared at her. She always sides with other people.

"Seriously, whats wrong with you. You can't say Alice hasn't changed recently" I spat at her. She glared back and said...

"Well Edward she has changed to you. You an Alice use to hang out more because you didn't have Bella. But you pushed her and us away when you found Bella. No offence Bella its not your foult its him"

Thats so not true! I mean yeah me an Bella are together, alot, most of the time well it doesn't have anything to do with this.

"Alice doesn't need to keep you company. She and Jasper felt bad for you, so spent there time with you. But they don't need to now. So obviously she seems different... Oh yeah an-"

"Yeah she found out she use to be a total nutcase bu-" I cut Rosalie off and them was cut off by an angry Jasper who stormed an said....

"EDWARD THAT WAS MEAN AND OUT OF ORDER! SHE WASN'T MENTAL!" Why didn't I know he was there?! Realising it now Emmett and Alice are both just stood outside.

"YOU THREE!" Jaspers face dropped when he realised they had just uncovered there where-abouts. He ran.

I followed with shouts from Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Carisle behind us.

I chased them to Canada, then back through La push. Thats when I lost there scent. Damn it.

Emmett jumped off a cliff and disapeared. I think seen as there are two of them still here in La push is would be better staying here.

Alice, hmm, I can't smell her! I can't see her mind. Its not standing out, I don't understand how she does it.

Jasper, I can't seem to....

Ohmygod. GO EDWARD! WOOOOO GO ME!

...I found Alice. She is in a cave on the beach hidding in sea water.

I made made my way to the cave. La push beach, hmm.

THERE! Little ditzzie pixxie! I've got you now!

I was about to make my way towards her when Jasper stud in my path.

"Jasper move" Grrr.

"I'm not going anywhere. You arse hole. D'you even know how much you hurt and insulted her?! She had a right to get her own back. You should have been expecting as much..." Why was everyone so against me today, yesterday and the day before.

Everyone is so mean these days...

"Gahhh, don't make me hurt you Jasper"

"Oh Eddie I seriously doubt you would hurt me all that much..."

We flew at each other, fighting tooth and nail for the longest five minutes of my life. I didn't enjoy fighting with Jasper. He knew more about fighting then I did....

"BOYS, IF I CATCH YOU FIGHTING AGAIN YOU WILL BE VERY VERY SORRY!"

The two of us broke apart imediatly and look guitily at the floor.

"For gods sake Edward, give Jazz his arm back" I looked at Bella guitily then threw Jaspers arm at him. Esme tuted.

"Edward, stop being so bitter. I don't know whats got into you recently..." I looked at the floor.

"Isn't he like a angry geography teacher?!" I heared Bella say to Carisle. He chuckled and murmured "I see the resembalance..." They giggled.

"Now are you two going to explain to us where Alice and Emmett are, or do we have to search all the way to Norway?!" Esme was using her angry mother voice. She wasn't happy. I didn't dare read her mind.

"No, Alice is in the cave and Emmett is with her I think. He was gonna go to south America but urrm we you know Emmett. He couldn't be botherd..."

"So he doubled back?!" I was still angry. Bella shot me a glare which mean just-don't-go-there.

"Urrrm, lets go find Alice and Emmett" We walked at human speed to the caves and heared Alices tiny food steps, then stumble? I wasn't even going to get worried, it was seen stopped by her scream and Emmetts booming laugh. We ran to were they sat.

I read Emmetts mind to find out what the heck had caused Alice to hurtle down the steep inner cave side into a deep rock pool. _Yeah, I know you want to know what she did. But i'm not tellin ya!_

I hate him sometimes.

"Awh baby what happend?!" Esme began as Jasper made his way down to lift Alice out the water. She was covoured in stinky water, seaweed and god knows what else. _She is going to hum-ding till she gets a shower...._ I laughed at his thoughts then looked over towards Alice, wondering if she would be insulted.

Looking at her face she didn't like she was about to shout out in rage at me, or even get angry. It wasn't like Alice. I decided to delve into her thoughts. _Owhh my headdd, is it even possible for my head to hurt. Hmm, I surpose if I hit it at the force I did...gahh damn that stupid octipus...._

"Well Alice and me were poking a octipus with a long peice of drift wood and it jumped up at Alice and made her jump. It wrapped its legs and made her jump and she urhuh slipped..." Ah, she hates octipuses. She wouldn't have seen it comming because it was a snap decision.

"Alice are you ok?" Bella went over and hugged her.

"Yeah, just made me jump..." She sniffled and Jasper slunk his arm round her waist. She does get upset over small things.

"Come on kids lets go, the cars not that far...." It didn't take long to get to the car, no one spoke. I listend in on everyones thoughts.

Charisle: _I wonder if I would suit a straw hat, I always fancied wearing one of those things..._

Esme: _I wish the boys wouldn't fight. Gosh, sometimes I wonder how long the family will stay together. _

Emmett: _Pfft, that octipus. Funny seeing Alice fall, shes normally fine on her feet..._

Jasper: _Bless her. She is having a horrible time at the moment, and a holiday - brilliant..._

Alice: _I know your listening Edward. My head aches and I expect your going to tell Carisle. Please do, I don't want to tell him myself I sound pathetic. Just wait till i'm not around this evening._

Bella wasn't letting me hear her thoughts. I looked towards Alice and nodded once, she smiled and turned back to Jaspers arms.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**I really wasn't in the writting flow tonight. **

**Really wanted ot do this chapter though. I find it really hard writting from the points of view of characters except Jasper and Alice. Meh, I need practise. **

**Yeah so, tomorrows chapter should be good if I get it up intime. Not sure yet. **

**I want reviews, please please please review! I reply to my reviewers, well not Hajjir an Alex because I see those guys every day.**


	8. Packing and time out

**So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to my cat and one of Alex's many puppys who we like to call -bottom. Its dedicated to them because they are cute and fluffy, just like my next chapter!**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**JPOV**

We got back to the house in good time Alice not saying a word. Were octipus's actually that traumatic and mentaly scaring that they could cause Alice not to talk? I think not. Somethings going on, and I want/need/must know.

"Jazz, am gonna take a shower I stink..." She sniffed in disgust. I wasn't going to argue, she did stink.

"Okay, i'll be right here when you come back" She went into the walk in wardrobe and yanked out her grey designer sweats and one of my pure black cotton t-shirts. She was wearing her i'm-not-in-the-mood-for-this-maddness designer style outfit.

She marched off towards the shower as I dug out my own designer sweats and one of my own t-shirts, Alices t-shirts would be way too tiny. The moods around the house were strange today.

Edward and Emmett were getting cocky and competative... They were on the X-box again.

Rosalie, Esme and Bella was relaxed and calm and chatting about the up comming holiday.

Carisle was in his office reading, going through the emotions of Lucy from the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. Carisle has a very perticular taste in books shall we say.

I changed into my i'm-not-in-the-mood-for-this-maddness outfit an sat in exactly the same position I had been sat minutes before Alice had gone for her shower.

"Hey look we match!" She giggled an looked from her own outfit to mine. She came an flopped onto the bed. She felt... Confused.

"Hunny, whats wrong?" I flopped next to her letting her cherry and kewi fumes ingulf me.

"I'm going to have another vision soon" She said it as a fact, but if anyone would know she would. I turned to look directly into her fear filled eyes.

"An your still scared even though I'm here?" She pulled from my gaze and gave a tiny nod.

"Baby, don't be scared. Nothing is going to hurt you, and whatever you see from your past is only going to help you move forward" I sent her waves of calm.

She smiled and slunk her arms round my neck and kissed me. We spent the rest of the night discussing everything from her past to the colour of her tiny toe nails.

We got up and changed the next morning then began to pack for the holiday.

"Jasper, your not wearing that on the plane" I looked at her with big eyes. "Seriously, I won't be seen with you... Don't look at me like that it isn't funny!" She pulled a face an swapped my traveling outfit for an Alice-approved one. I rolled my eyes and finished up packing.

"ALICE!" Emmett ran into the room and almost jumped on Alice. She dodged and he landed in a pile of towels that smelt like hotel. Not that I go round smelling hotels or anything like that...

She raised an eyebrow at Emmett who sat up cross legged.

"Alice, don't look at me like that!" He pulled a face.

"I know right! Alice, you need to stop looking at people like that" I mused playfully. She put her tiny hands over her eyes, like she was playing peek-a-boo with a baby.

"Dawhh, seriously Alice. BIG NEWS!" She removed her little hands from her face turned more animated.

"Well, do tell darling. I don't have all day" She seemed excitted.

"LOOK AT THIS!" He pulled out his new Mac and opened a window which was a computer game. Alice doesn't like computer games...

"Oh my god! Look at the little fishys! How d'you play?!" Alice insisted on playing till she completed the game. It took her a while, bless her.

Later on when Alice and Emmett had completed the game, I found myself and Alice sat in the lounge. Bella and Esme were talking with Rosalie while Emmett and Edward were telling jokes. Carisle was in his study pretending to work working. He actually has abit of a thing for the wii.

Alice snuggled into my chest and I react an arm round her.

"Jasper I-" I knew she was about to say 'Jasper I love you' but what had cut her off wasn't someone walking into the room, nor was it a thought that had just struck her. Or realisation.

It was a vision.

"Ali, stay calm ok hunny?" She began to shake and started to curl up into a little ball in my arms. I lifted her an shouted Carisle. Just like last time everyone was there when she came out of her vision.

"Alice what did you see?" Carisle asked stright out "I know it might be hard for you but please, just try?"

"I- I saw before I was taken to the asylum..." Her big eyes had rounded. Waves of shock and fear were blowing my way. I squeezed back between Rosalie and Edward towards where Alice was sat.

"Baby, d'you need to time out" It sounds oh so lame, but its docter language so Carisle understands.

She nodded at me before I spoke an alomost threw herself into my arms and started to dry sob. I lifted her into my arms, we were out of the houses in less then a second. I ran and ran till she stopped dry sobbing.

We sat on a large rock, she was still in my arms.

"Baby, what did you see" She twisted and looked at me.

"I was lying on the floor too weak to get up. I was screaming because I thought people were attacking me. I was clawing at myself. There was blood everywhere...." She trailed off, I half expected more sobs. But nothing came.

We sat there quietly for a while as I rocked her in my arms.

"Its so sad you have to see what you see..." I looked at her.

"Don't forget Edward see's exactly what I see aswell"

"But he can choose to and not to" She nodded slowly then stood up.

"I wanna go get ready for this party. I promise alot of fun" She strightend out her skirt and fluffed her hair.

"Ali, are you even invited to there wolf party" She turned to look at me.

"Yeah, well. Jake invited Bella and Leah invited me. You can't can't invite two Cullens an not the rest..." I shook my head and chuckled.

We got back to the house quicker then the speed we had left,

We were surprised to be greeted by the entire family when we came back. They looked buisness-like. Edward just looked at us. I expected he had told them everything in Alices vision.

Bella reached Alice first and she and Alice disapeared upstairs to get ready for the La push beach party.

The families gaze went from the top of the stairs to me. Great.

"Jasper, tell us the truth. Is she ok?" I rubbed my head and said.

"I don't know" Esme's arms were around me.

"Hunny i'm sure everything will be fine" She whispered in my ear. I nodded an Carisle moved forward buisness like.

"D'you think she is ok to go on holiday?" Concern filled his face.

"This is Alice were talking about, she would be fine to go on holiday anytime..." Emmett started off before Rosalie hit his hand.

"I'm afraid Emmetts actually right for once" I chuckled.

"Oh good... I already bought my hat" We looked round at each other confused as he disapeared.

It didn't take him to get back with a very large naturaly coloured straw hat. He put it on his head an spoke.

"YOU LIKE MY HAT?!" Everyone looked at him an the emotions varied from shock to hilarity.

Alice came running down the stairs in a bright red sesamie street dressing gown with her hair in a matching yellow towel.

"CHARISLE I LOVE YOU HAT!!!!!!!" She ran down the last few steps and hugged him.

"Carisle, you are blessed with style" She high fived him and ran back upstairs.

Carisle turned with a massive grin on his face. Expecting more good comments for the huge farmer style hat. I might have to get Alice to get me one of those, just alittle less huge.

"I think its kick ass myself..." He continued.

"Yeah, its urm. Quite something" Edward replyed trying not to laugh and trying not to look at Emmett.

"Well, if Alice ses its good. It has to be. BOYS! Stop being so bloody imature!" Rosalie smacked Emmett and Edwards arms.

"I agree with Rosalie and Alice. You look fantastic!" Esme hugged him.

"Boys. What do you think of your fathers hat?" Esme looked at them with a say-something-lovely-or-I-will-hunt-you-down sorta expression.

"You look dashing" Emmett said.

"You look truely individual" Edward said.

"So, in conclusion. You liked my hat?!" Everyone nodded.

"HEY! Y'all should be getting ready. We have party to go to!" Alice had stuck her head round the staircase.

Everyone did what she said and moved off to there rooms, wardrobes and bathrooms.

I went up the stairs and took Alice hand.

"You wanna do my hair don't you" She smiled.

"And dress you but thats neither here nor there. We only have an hour!"

I walked into the walk in wardrobe. I looked like a designer hurricane had struck.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**I actually honestly fell asleep writting this. I woke up with my forhead on the the mouse pad. **

**The next chapter or the one after that will have a link with my friend Alex's story. If you read hers you will realise that there is a wolf party going on down there. But y'all don't know about the Cullens and wolf relationship in our stories. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you read and don't review please do. I always message you back for reviews. **


	9. LSD and greenhouse's

**Link with giddyones.**

**Lots of inspiration and planning went into this.**

**Again, a thanks to Chadini Alex and Hajjir, you guys are real helpful. We plan our work in science and french lessons.**

**Oh yeah, sorta did fail our french. See we are so dedicated to our writting we fail lessons for it XD**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

I am looking damn fiiiiiiiiiiine.

I'm dressed as Alice in wonderland, Jasper said something about me reminding him of her, so that was my inspiration.

I had one a knee length blue dress with cute white maid thing. Then I had the most adorable white lace-like socks with snazzy black dollie shoes. There was a large black bow in my hair aswell.

I had black eyeliner and massive eye lash's a long with cute pink lip-gloss. I pouted at myself in the mirror an curled my already curly black hair round my tiny fingers.

I skipped down the stairs to were everyone was waiting.

"Dear god" I looked at Edward as six hands hit him in different areas of his stone like body.

"Edward, be nice to your little sister. Your so rude..." Esme shot him a disaproving glance.

"Sorry Alice" Ha.

I skipped down the stairs into Jaspers arms.

"Which cars are we taking? We can't all fit-" I looked at him my eyes rounding.

"Alice, only you would want to make such an entrance" I smiled at Edward.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Edward briefly explained about my idea as I looked at everyones costumes.

Emmett an Jasper had come as one of those two-part horse things. The ones used in 'funny' human show things. Emmett had got the back end, just like that whale...

Carisle had come as a docter, how origional.

Esme had a non-reveiling belly dancer costume, I think Carisle is a happy chappy.

Rosalie had come as Marlyn Monroe. I am sure she has a portable fan somewhere...

Bella had a maids costume, not a short little one. I mean the full shabam. I would have to rip that long skirt during the party.

An Edward? Well, I was onto his plan. I had a vision early today an had another after deciding my plan. Which I was about to put into action...

"Ready to go put your plan into action?" Ha, don't you love double meanings?

I turned round an pulled Edwards foam piano costume off to show a flattering pirate outfit. Again not all silly pirate, the full shabam.

"WOW! Eddie, where did you get those threads?!" Emmetts eyes grew huge as he looked him up and down.

"Erh, they were my moms..." Everyone looked at Esme.

"I never wore anything that resembled that!" She looks insulted.

"NO! I mean my real moms... She was a pirate" No one bothered to hide there laughter. If it was possible, everyone would be pissing themselves.

Carisle pulled himself together.

"Right, we don't want to be like now. Come on kids..." Everyone took the hands of there partners and we began to run to the cliffs of La Push.

"You look beautiful" Jasper said as he squeezed my hand. I looked up at him before being taken over by a very un-expeded vision.

Before it took over completely I heared Jasper shout "STOP! Edward, don't read her thoughts, its person these days"

_Vision starts._

_"Alice are you sure you wanna do this?" I was sat with my friend in a dark room smoking a joint while waiting for someone who was fiddling with my arm._

_"SURE!" I looked tiny, thin, innocent. The guy messing with my arm stopped an reached for a needle. _

_"Alice, its heroin, hard drugs. If you can't ta-" _

_"Dude! I took pills an everything, the building up system! Remember, you sold them to me..." _

_"Erh yeah, right hold still" The guy injected a clear liquid into my thin arm and my eyes grew big and glassy._

_Vision ends._

I was gasping for air I did not need, I felt hands on me as I pulled out the dark room an into the night. I could hear the beach party a mile off. Is that staceys mom song playing? They are gonna have to put that on again...

The hands on me tightend, waaaait a sec. Jasper doesn't have that many hands!

"WOW, hands off i'm Jaspers bitch..." Esme gave me a disaproving look to which I pouted at. As I expected, the number of hands decreased to, wait, three?

"Jasper, have you sprung another hand?!" I glanced round to see Emmetts hand on my shoulder. He looked worried, not normal.

"Alice are you-"

"Fine and dandy, lets go" I sprang to my feet an began to run. The vision I had just seen was totally out of my mind, no spying for Edward.

_Stop! I am fine. I didn't see anything that shocking._

I thought knowing Edward would be listening. I took the lead an launched myself off the cliff above the beach party.

Making a Cullen entrance was always important.

Many of the wolfs and vampires hugged, yes, odd I know. Lots of the vampires and wolfs have struck up good bonds these days.

I hugged Jacob and pointed out he hadn't been to visit the house much, to which he changed the subject and pointed out Leah in a real cute panda costume.

I ran over to her, she is like my best friend. Again odd, I know! But then again vampires and wolfs are mythical creatures...

"Alice!" Leah ran over an hugged me.

"WOW, Leah. What the heck happend to your eye?!" It was all bruised an puffy.

"Long long story, we need to have a serious catch up" She grabbed my stone hand in her warm one an yanked me off to a quiet part of the beach. I waved to Jasper as I left who was speaking to Jacob.

"I think i'm going out with Jacob" I looked at her wide-eyed as she filled me in on gossip.

"Awh! Leah, that is so cute!" I hugged her again.

"Right so, doesn't explain your panda eye" She blushed.

"I knocked myself out with the t.v remote..." My laugh tinckled like bells through the empty night.

"So, whats going on down at the Cullen house hold?" I explained about the visions and the stupid holiday Edward had organised without me... Plus my revenge and my trip to Norway, and the fact vampires can get drunk.

"Shall we get hammered?" She look up at me.

"Well, thats the thing. I want to see if drugs work on vampires" At that moment a figure materialised out the darkness. They guy was dressed as the catapilla from Alice in wonderland, shisha and everything.

"Shall we talk buisness ladies?" I looked at Leah who look overly excitted.

It turns out his name is Joe, nice guy. Alittle odd, kept looking at my boobs. But thats shallow human men for you.

We sat round the side of a cave taking god knows what it was. What did Joe call it? Lsd? Oh what the hey. An in answer to my question. Yes, vampires can get high.

We happily made our way back to the main party. We passed Bella who was talking to her dad, he looked no different.

Oh god, he has done a Carisle and come in his work clothes...

"Dad you didn't dress up!" Bella looked alittle embarassed, she would have blushed if she was her old non-vampire self.

"Corse' I did Bells... I got my fancy pants on!" He turned side ways to show off a pair of pants I got him for Christmas.

We carried on skipping along to the fire where Jared and Sam were having a heated argument we Billy sat in the middle.

Wait is he dressed as a car?!

Everything started to spin, I turned to Leah to see my huge eyes mirrored in hers. She must be dizzy aswell.

I don't know if it was the drugs, because it had been for everything else, or if it actually happend. Billy stud up out his chair an towered over the boys.

I heared Carisle shout "ITS A MIRACLE"

"Leah, lets go down to the beach!" I whispered.

She ran over an spoke to Jacob before following me down to the beach.

We ran through the shallow water and through the soft sand. We couldn't stop giggling all the way. Infact we couldn't stop. We kept going and going for what felt like hours.

Eventually I remember hitting the sand dunes of La Push not far off from where Leah fell. I slowly drifted into what must have been a brightly coloured holusination...

_Holusination starts._

_I was running through tall green grass towards a greenhouse. It was my greenhouse because over the top of the thin glass door it said __**ALI-BONGO'S GREENHOUSE! **_

_I saw a large purple and yellow flower and changed root so I could slip it into my hair. _

_I heared a loud smash an spun round to see Edward, wearing a orange shirt with a green tye and purple surfer shorts. He had thrown a pink brick at my greenhouse which had shattered into millions of different small peices. _

_I scream and jumped on a massive polor bear an charged towards him screaming "EDWARD YOU WILL PAYYYYYYY!" _

_The area turned into a big dark cave an my polor bear changed into nothingness. I was being followed by millions of red, orange, yellow and blue octipusses which were shouting words that all sounded to do with weight. _

_I screamed and tripped into a large puddle. It was raining an I was on the Cullen drive. The house had turned into a pink paradise surrounded by unicorns and candyfloss trees, covered in candy canes. _

_My eyes rose to Carisle, who was dressed like willy wonker and was singing a song that I couldn't distinguis. I stud up to join in on his platform._

_He pushed me away into blackness again. I was running, running at human speed through pastel coloured villages screaming for Jasper. I was being followed by a big dark shadow that was spitting gum balls. _

_One hit me on the head an I was in a winter wonderland. Snow dropped like cotton buds from the clear sky. I stumbled through the thick snow that seemed to be getting deeper and depper till I was swollowed by the white oblivion._

_Rosalie was sat opposit me glaring at me. Jelous words flew around her in a fancy styled black font. Words that stung. Her eyes grew angryer and angryer as she got bigger and bigger and I got smaller and smaller. _

_I was sitting in art class painting a pop art style house. I lent forward to look at my colourful wark an the page absorbed me. _

_Vision ends._

"Alice, baby, shhhh. The painting isn't eating you" I was in Jaspers arms.

I giggled and snuggled closer to his chest.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**The character of Joe is based on a guy at school who was dying to be in my story. He isn't a drug dealer, but he is always selling stuff. **

**If you want to know what Jacob and Jasper got up to, read ****totes a demon seeded batch**** chapter 10. Its by giddyones a.k.a my friend Alex. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**If your a reader, please leave me a lovely review. I love reading them.**


	10. Slaps and dancing

**Once again, lots of thanks to my friends who help me come up with my ideas. I have loads of ideas for upcomming chapters, so that should be fun to type up.**

**This chapter is being written as I go along, sorta. But s'all good n'that. **

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**JPOV**

I turned to Jacob, Alice still an my hands. I gave him a trust-this-to-happen look and took Alice to where I had last seen Carisle.

Alice was murmuring things as I carried her.

"Jasper, I know you like the red tea pots, but they just won't do for the party! I am very sorry I am having to force you to buy the blue ones. But its for your own good!" She sounded deadly serious.

"No, blue is fine by-"

"JASPER! I will not tell you again, NO! Not red!" I tucked some of her stray curls out the way and kissed her forhead.

I carried on walking at human speed. Not wanting to put Alice in another sort of holusination or anything. It didn't take long to get back to the centre of the party.

"Jasper, can you hear that?" Alice whispered into my ear.

"Hear what sweetie?"

"Shhh" She whispered again "They'll hear us!" I felt fear pulsing around her.

"Baby, theres loads of people. Were at a party. Remember..." She wrestled out of my grip and awkwardly stumbled sideways.

"YOU BOUGHT THE RED ONE DIDN'T YOU!" She carried on stumbling until she walked into Emmett.

"WOW" He looked down into Alices huge eyes, wait a minute. They look magnified, something definitly isn't right. I can't even smell alchol on her... much.

"ALICE!" He gave her a big bear hug, and she screamed.

"NOOOOOO! HELP THE WALLS THE FLOOR! I'M GOING TO BE CRUSHED!" Emmett let go imediatly but attracted the attention of Rosalie and Edward.

"Alice, are you... ok?" Rosalie grabbed her wrists to stop her from clawing at herself.

"Yes, i'm fine. Look flowers!" She face planted the floor. Gasps and "oughs" came from the people who saw. Edward yanked her up while Emmett and Rosalie gaped at her in utter shock.

"Alice, what the hell are you playing at! Your not even drunk! What the hell did you do?!" He looked angry and confused.

Alice would normally have said right out. But this was Alice under the influence of god knows what. So, she turned round. God, she looks mean, her eyes turned into slits and her jaw tightend.

"You threw a brick at my greenhouse!" She slapped him and almost knocked him over. Emmett laughed out right, and Rosalies almost stuck her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"I am not even going to ask" He sulked off in the direction of Bella.

I walked over to the motionless Alice. I took her hand thought through what I could do that might make sense to her.

"Lets skip in the flowers Alii. Can you see them?" Her eyes grew huge and glass like.

"Awhh, Jasper! Aren't they pretty!" Happy, joyfull waves flowed off her tiny body.

She began to skip, and however rediculous it looked. I joined in.

"Jasper, what on earth are you doing?" It was Bella. Obviously Edward just wanted it to look like he had gone to see her. I bet he was sulking in a cave with an octipus or something...

"Something happend to Alice. I think she has taken something, ugh. I don't know!" I turned an looked at her.

"Jasper, its going to snow pringles on tuseday, snow lemon drops on saturday and burn like roast potatoes on wednesday!" She was using a peice of drift wood like a weather stick.

"Erh, yeah. If your looking for Carisle. He went that way..." She pointed over to a quieter part of the party.

I pulled Alice along behind me. She was talking to herself, but I didn't listen. She stopped and as I turned I saw utter terror in her face. Waves of totaly fear ingulfed me. I scooped her into my arms an ran to Carisle who was sat on a sticking out bit of wall looking out at the ocean.

"Jasper don't let them touch me! JASPERS! I CAN FEEL THEM PULLING! DON'T LET THEM!!!!!!" She was shaking an curled up into a ball.

"Jasper what happend?" He looked up at me. I put my head in my hands an moaned.

"I don't know!" Then a figure materilised through the darkness. He walked towards us, he was dressed as the catapilla in Alice and wonderland. Shisha and everything.

"Thats Alice right?" He smoke with a smile.

"What happend to her?" Carisle ask, I was too fumming to speak.

"She bought some LSD" I could have ripped his throat out, except Carisle stopped me.

"Son, calm" The guy glanced at Alice again.

"Get lost punk" Carisle slapped him. It took everything in me not to fall to the floor and laugh. Alices face stopped me. Just a second ago she had been in total terror and now, she looked blissful.

"LSD doesn't react well with vampires. Especially not with vampires who have such big imaginations like Alice..." He tucked a stray curl out her face.

"It should take about an hour for the effects to die down" He rubbed his forhead.

"Sit with her and calm her down if she gets excitted. I think she is in some sort of long trance halusination..." He tilted his head to look at her.

I picked her up and decided the sand dunes were the best place for her. I ran this time, no point in putting distractions in her wake.

I sat in a ditch between the two biggest sand dunes I could find. I craddled Alice in my arms like a baby. Her dress covered my lap, and her small head rest on my arm. Her dark curls tickled my arm as her hollusinations got stranger.

"Jazz get them off. I don't want ants on me..." She scratched at her arms. Then ramained quiet. Her facial expresions an emotions changed frequently, but my power had no effect on her.

We had been sat there for what felt like days, but in reality, about an hour and a half.

"The circles are getting bigger! Don't let me fall.... PLEASE!" Her eyes snapped open.

"WOW" I stroked her forhead and moved the hair out her face.

"Never take LSD again, you hear me?" She sat up.

"I won't.. aslong as you get me a new green house" I laughed.

"Alii, you never had a-" She glared at me "Yeah yeah, sure. New green house it is...."

I scrambled to my feet and helped Alice up.

"Where did the party go?" She looked so cute an disourientated.

"Its not far away hunny. Honestly" She raised her little eyebrows.

"Race me" I grinned.

"GO!"

We had barely left the dunes when Alice lost her balance an tripped. I grabbed her just before she hit the floor.

"Lets walk" I said.

"Yeah..." I took her hand in my hand an we walked back to the party. It was all still going, music and everything. Seth won the award for best costume, bless him.

Billy rolled into us as we approached the party. He muttered something about insurance and his door falling off. I staired at him as he made his way towards the naighbouring beach.

Alice giggled and we carried on towards the floor where everyone was dancing.

"Jasper, is she ok now?" Emmett looked from me to Alice. She beamed up at him.

"Yes, Alice just needs to be alittle more careful what she takes in future..." Him and Edward looked at me confused.

"Jazz, can I go dance with Rose and Bella?" I nodded, and kissed her on the head as she skipped off to were they were dancing.

"What did she do?" Edward cut to the chaise.

"She took LSD and Carisle said it doesn't have a good effect on vampires. He also said with Alices imagination it was worse. Sometimes, she really worries" I half expected them to laugh. But surprisingly they looked deadly serious.

"Alices head, its not easy. So happy one minute, so sad the next..." Edward shook his head and headed over to Bella.

"Duhude, it sounds awesome. Which reminds me. We leave for the holiday tomorrow!" Emmet, mood lightener.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**I need to plan the next chapter tomorrow. Not sure where its going at the moment. So yeah. **

**D'you think the storyline is off? I need some advise. Is her traumatic human life and rediculous adventures too much to mix together?**

**Please review! If you read and don't review. I genuinly know who you are! **

**REVIEW! XXX**


	11. Ralphy and back scrubbers

**Odd day today was, I will just inform you that giddyones and myself have some cracking ideas. I don't actually know what is being planned in xrequoise's story. I hate calling them there pen names. **

**You should really check out there stories, they are fantastic. **

**Another day, another chapter. Gosh, i'm not sure when this story is going, or when its going to end!**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

We left the party at about half two in the morning. I hugged Leah and Jacob, then left. Carisle thought it would be nice to walk back at human speed. It was a lovely night, so no one complained.

We got back to the house at about ten past three.

"How long do we have till me need to be at the airport Carisle?" Edward asked as we walked through the door.

"Errh son, how would i know. I didn't organise this holiday..."

"Oh right yeah, soo..." He looked like he was trying to remember the flight time.

"We should leave at around sixish" Bella turned to Edward "Come on lets go an get ready, that costumes so tight it will take ages to come off..."

Everyone stifilled there laughs an disapeared to there own rooms. After all the doors shut different laughs echoed through the house.

I could hear Esmes soft elegant laugh, with Carisles chuckle. Then the room next to that I heared Rosalies sorta bitchy laugh and Emmetts booming one.

Then in our room my wind chime laugh and Jaspers hearty laugh reverbarated off the purple walls. I flopped next to Jasper on the bed and found his hand.

"Alice, how are you?" He turned over to face me. His eyes were melting my own.

"I'm, ok I think" He raised an eye brow.

"Alice, its ok to tell me. An i'm not going to beleive you when you say you 'ok' you can trust me" I could feel waves of calm comming my way. I took a deep breath, I don't even need to breath, it was just for effect.

"Its hard, I don't know anything about what things were like when i was human. I don't know what to expect anymore. When I found the stuff from the asylum, it didn't say too much. Just said I died before they had a chance to examine me. I just-" I ran my hands through my hair and Jasper pulled me into a hug.

I snuggled my head into his shoulder.

"Baby, you can get through this. What have you seen from your human life... Don't tell me if its too hard for you to recall" I wrapped my arms tighter around my caring husband.

"I saw before I anyone came for me. I saw myself lying on the floor clawing at my thin arms till they bled. Then I saw myself taking heroin, which is why I experimented with stuff tonight... Those were the two recent ones. But my first one was of them taking me away"

I looked up at Jasper, his face was pained and he was sending big, thick and strong waves of love to me. I smiled.

"You don't need to send me waves of love to know what you love me" He smiled down at me and spoke.

"I know, I just can't help it. Alice, you need to talk about this stuff. It will upset you if you keep it inside. You know were all always here for you" I nodded then checked my watch.

"Come one we need to get ready" I skipped off the the pile of clothes I was wearing for the journey.

I grabbed my pile of clothes an went into the on suite, followed by Jasper. I smiled play fully and shut the door before he came in. I giggled at his little moan.

Showering with Jasper makes me self-contious.

It didn't take me long to wash my hair and use my favourite cherry and kewi shower gel. I dried my hair so it was stright and dressed.

I slipped into my plain underwear then dressed in my perfect outfit. My outift was a black and white Luella t-shirt with a pink Alice and Olivia cardigan. I had my favourite light blue ragged denim skirt with light grey tights and white converse.

I slipped my fringe into a little pink hair slide and slipped through the bathroom door. Just to be find myself being jumped on my Jasper. He knocked me to the floor and gave me a playful smile.

"Hi" I said smiling up at him. He kissed me, as in propally. Me and Jasper aren't a _physical_ couple unlike Emmett and Rose, and Bella and Edward come to think about it.

"Ehem" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Edward was standing in the door frame.

Jasper pulled me to my feet.

"Yes" I said giving him a blank look while thinking.

_Just 'cus ya not getting any._

He raised he eyebrows and I laughed. Awh confuzzled Jasper. Edward shook his head and carried on talking.

"Urh yeah, so on the plane you two Emmett and Carisle are sat together. Then me and Bella are sat together, and Rosalie and Esme are sat together" I nodded happily.

Like he needs to tell us, its the same everytime. Ever since we did our thrilling Cullen holidays the flying arrangements have always been the same.

"As per usual" Jasper muttered and went to get a shower and put his traveling clothes one.

When Jasper left the room a obvious ralph moment came along. This doesn't happen alot, not with family anyway. Since these stupid visions have come along they seem to be ruining everything. The moral of that is, don't uncovor the past when its scary and emotionally tackling.

"Alice, are you ok?" He was looking at me, giving me one of thooose sorts of looks. The ones you see people give people there close to in movies when the other person is going through a hard time. The ones that make to cringe like hell. It was hard to stop my leg from doing a cringe-like spasm.

"Edward, i'm fine honestly. Whats going on at the moment, its all fine, well no its not its the memories are horrible. But you know that. I don't want you to have to see what I see. Not at the moment anyway" I staired down at my feet knowing I was going to "cry" again.

At that moment the bathroom door shot open even though the shower was still going, and Jasper ran out. He had one of my hello kitty towels wrapped round him an had his hair in my frog shower cap. He was covored in soap and was carrying a back scrubber.

"DON'T CRY BABY!" He hugged me so the towl an his dry arms were the only bits touching me. He pulled out the hug slightly an pointed the back scrubber at Edward.

"You. Out. Now" He put his hands up like someone was pointing a gun at him and walked out the room flabbergasted.

"You should go finish taking your shower m'dear" He kissed me on the head an waddled, awkwardly, back to the shower.

I smiled an shook my head as he left. I turned to my suitcase an pulled my make-up bag out and did my make-up.

I used a small amount of concealer under my eyes so the dark rings weren't standing out, alittle mascara and eyeliner. Then I finished it off with my favourite pink lipgloss.

I slipped my make-up bag back into my bag, and double checked I had everything. Natrually I hadn't forgotten anything. I turned to see Jasper stood about three inchs away from me.

"Oh hello gourgeous" I smiled at him an tweeked his nose. He smiled an picked out suitcases up an took them down to the hall. We left them with Rosalies and Emmetts, then joined thw two of them in the living room. Which thankfully had been ristored by Carisle and Rosalie after our little accident with the falling floors.

Jasper sat down first and pulled me onto his knee. I rolled my eyes at him.

"D'you guys know where were go-" I stopped as my phone started to ring...

_Are we human? Or are we dancers? My sign is vital. My hands are cold, And i'm on my knees. Looking for the answer. Are we human? Or are we dancers?_

"Hello?"

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**I think I am planning on another link with giddyones, what d'you think?**

**I thought some more fluff would be cute. I was just wondering if any of you guys had any ideas for future visions or flash's into alice past that you would like put in my story. If so, let me know. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Amma saying it again, you guys who read who don't review, I know who you are. I will track you down and throw badgers at you or something. **

**x.**


	12. Hot chocolate and volcanoes

**If you want to hear the phone call from the last chapter check out totes a demon seeded batch by my good friend Alex a.k.a giddyones. **

**So, yea this chapter has thanks to my lovely friends, once again, for being wonderful and giving me ideas.**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

I snapped my diamond incrusted phone shut and returned my cart to the store. Then I began to run over to Leahs. She got rejected by Jacob, so I said I would take her some food and go round to cheer her up.

It didn't take me long to get to her house. I pondered outside the front door wondering if I should go through and make it clear I wasn't happy with Jacob. I decided against it, I wouldn't want to upset Leah.

I climbed up the side of the back wall and through Leahs open window.

"ALICE!" She threw herself at me before I could put down my shopping.

"Leah hunny, tell me what happend" I awkwardly managed to pull her over to the bed an sit her down, whilst still hugging her. I patted her head with my tiny marble hand, and she proceeded to tell me the long and heart breaking story of what went down that night.

"So, what do you want to happen now?" I turned her head with my pinkie finger so she was looking at me.

"I want it to get better" A tear slipped out her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, you have the right person round. I didn't just pick you up some food, I got you some snuggly jammys and some more stuff..." I pulled out a hot water bottle, thermomitor and bottle od medcine.

"Erh, Alice. I'm not sick.." She looked at me confused.

"Yes, I know that. But Jacob and Seth don't have a clue whats wrong with you. So the reason your in your room is because you don't feel so good. An you called me to get you your stuff because you didn't want to disturb them" She gave me a grateful small.

"Right, if you want this to work your going to have to go along with what i tell you" A sneaky smile pulled on my lips.

"Sure thing. Aslong as this is kept between us two. As in what happend" I nodded an yanked a load of stuff out the bag.

"Alice what are you..?" She looked at me quizically.

"Go to the bathroom, put these on" i handed her a pair of cute, pink, fluffy jammys " Then put some cold water on this..." I chucked her a matching pink flannel "Then get into bed an put it on your head" She raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"I will go an tell Jacob and Seth your sick, while making you a mug of tea. But don't worry, I bought a portable microwave to make you some popcorn when I come back up" I winked at her.

"I knew I did the right think calling you"

"Indeed you did. Now lets get this show on the road"

I skipped down the stairs into the living room. Jacob and Seth were playing each other on the x-box. They were nothing compaired to Jasper and Emmett.

"Erh Alice, what the heck are you doing here?" Jacob said. Seth, bless him, paused the game an came to give me a hug.

"Well, Leahs sick and she didn't want to disturb you so she called me. Obviously I got everything for her. You wouldn't beleive how limitless my credit card is..."

"LEAHS SICK?!" They both jumped to there feet an moved towards the stairs. I stuck my arms out an caught Seth in one an Jacob in the other. Then manoovered them them over to sit them down on the sofa.

"Hey, hold it right there. She doesn't want you to go see her. She looks rough as hell and doesn't want either of you to be around her for a couple of hours"

"Whats wrong with her?!" Seth, bless him. A total little softy.

"She has a fever I think. You should pop in to see her in an hour or so. I am leaving to go on holiday in an hour. I asked Carisle about what she has before I left, he said it shouldn't last too long" I could see worry flooding Jacobs face.

"Are you sure? Could Carisle come over an take a look at her or something?" He was giggling his leg, which probably meant he was anxious.

"No, and you wouldn't need him. I did a full year at medical school" Why do they not looked amazed?

"Erh yeah, sure you did. Is there anything we can do to help?" Is Jacob doubting me?

"Are you Doubting me Jacob?" I glared at him.

"Avcorse he isn't, and if he was..." Seth slapped him, yes big scary wolf. He slapped him.

I giggled.

"I'm just going to make her a cup of tea..." I danced off into the kitchen.

"SO ALICE..." Seth began.

"Hunny, you don't need to shout super-human hearing remember?" Ralphy returned for a moment.

"Oh yeah" He paused "I heared you an Emmett went to Norway, was it nice?" I laughed loudly and hard.

"Yeah, we ate a whale" Seth and Jacob were in the doorframe wide eyed.

"Duhude, thats auww-sommmee" Seth looked amazed, he is adorable.

"I know right!"

I ended up having a long conversation with Seth, who was sat on the kitchen side. Jacob stayed in the doorframe occasionally rolling his eyes at Seth.

I decided a cup of tea was way too bland, so made the most perfect hot chocolate. I used real chocolate, cream, marshmellow all that.

"Well, thats finished" I turned round to show off my masterpeice just as Jacob entered the kitchen propally.

He walked into my masterpeice.

I felt my eyes grow wide, then shrink into thin slits. My jaw went from wide open to clenched.

"JACOB YOU IDIOT!" Wow, that wasn't even me who shouted. It was Seth.

"Its ok Seth, I'll just urm... Make another one" I spun round so they couldn't see my lip wobble.

It reminded me of the time my geography teacher spoiled my project.

_Flashback starts._

_I finished painting my amazingly life like volcano. _

_"Oh Alice, doesn't that look lovely!" I beamed at her knowing my eyes would twinkle. _

_She ignored my face completely an went to talk to someone else. I went to talk to her again._

_"Miss could I maybe leave this on your desk to dry?" I couldn't tell if she was listening or not..._

_"Erh yeah" Her stupid bangles kept clattering. I gritted my teeth an placed my masterpeice on her desk. _

_Next lesson. _

_"Miss, have you seen my masterp- I mean model volcano?" I was digging about in her store room._

_"Yes. I spilt tea on it an I had to throw it away before it got moldy" My mouth hung open._

_"You will just have to make another one..." I sucked in a deep breath._

_"I am not making another one, you ruined my masterpeice!" I shrieked. _

_"OUT THE CLASSROOM! SHOUTING AT A TEACHER! EXCLUSION FOR YOU!" She seemed smug rather then angry._

_I knew we would have to move district now. _

_I walked directly out the door an went to steel the rest of them to get a hand with the packing._

_Flashback ends._

I finished off making masterpeice number two while Jacob cleaned up the floor.

"Seth hunny, will you go grab my bag from outside Leahs room?" He nodded sweetly an wondered out the kitchen.

"Alice, is she even ill" I looked at him.

"Jacob Jacob Jacob" I said sweetly.

"If you doubt me again I will slap you, now move that buff ass of yours I have a patient to attend to" I scooted him out the way with my ass an walked stright into Seth.

Sending masterpeice number two all over.

"I GIVE UP!" I screamed an walked up the stairs grumbling as I went.

I spent about another half hour with Leah before leaving to go back to the house.

"What went down in La Push Ali?" Emmett said as he opend the door.

"Alot of hot chocolate..." I grumbled.

"Explain" He said as we walked out to get into the packed cars.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**There was a link as I promised. So yeah, wasn't as good as my other ones. Still what do you think?**

**Next chapter is being dedicated to teamcarisle so its from Carisles point of view. **

**REVIEW I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! **

**...ok I don't but still I will find out ¬.¬ **

**x.**


	13. Fat guys and ipods

**Yep, yep, yep. The weekend I just had was amazing, thanks to my friends Alex and Jessica I have a-ga-la-zillion ideas. **

**But, this chapter is dedicated to teamcarisle because she gave me an idea for later on in this sotry. Maybe a sequel, becaue I don't want this to get too long. **

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**CPOV C for our dude Carisle.**

Alice explained about what went down in La push as we drove to the airport. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and myself were in one car and Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Esme were in the other.

Edward was taking us to the island he bought for the family. It doesn't have a golf course, so it can't be that good.

I flexed my foot and poked my toe into Jaspers seat. He was driving, Emmett was in the passenger seat, and Alice and me were in the back.

"Erh, what?" Jasper questioned.

"Nothing, just streching my foot..." He grumbled, ha.

It went silent again. It didn't take long to get to the airport, about half an hour. Jasper might get done by the traffic police for driving too slow. I knew I should have driven us...

The car stopped completely.

"Damn it! Look at the traffic!" Jasper yelled.

"And I thought you were just driving slow...." Alice slapped my arm, atleast Emmett found it funny...

I ran my hand through my hair. I gazed out the window at the stationary cars around us.

"Were going to have to-" I was cut off by Alices gasp as she fell into a vision. Normally little visions didn't do this to her, but bigger visions did.

Emmett took the wheel as Jasper scooped Alice onto his knee, and I scooted along to there side.

"I don't think its a flashback..." I said as Jasper moved a strand of hair off her face.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Get out the car and get the bags, were going to run to the airport... NOW!" No one questioned her, we all just did what she said and arrived at the airport in a matter of minutes. I looked over at Alice she looked in great consentration.

"Alice, what the hell was that about?" Emmett voiced what we were all thinking.

"Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Bella seemed to think we are racing... and I am not loosing to them. Keep your thoughts blank. Or think of how packed the roads are" I gasped. Oh thats just like them, the competative type.

"Well, its a good thing we have you. I can smell Ezzikin- I mean Esmes perfume..." I sniffed the air around me. Yeah thats Ezzikins perfume, she likes to be called that in private. Nearly let it slip. Bad Carisle...

"Erh yeah, so we better get a move on" Emmett glared around trying to catch a glimpse of the 'opposite' team.

"Oh look! Its that fat guy!" Everyone turned to look at Alice.

"D'you even know him...?" Jasper looked confused. Maybe he's jelous. I mean if a fat guy went after Esme, I sure would be.

"Avcorse not! I just saw him in my vision. Once we get the bags checked in we are going to go hide behind him. He is getting the same plane as us" I eyed the fat guy and pulled a face. What a dis-tasteful hat.

"This should be fun" Emmett had a smile twisting at the corner of his lips as he moved forward to check the bags in.

This did seem like an Alice-plan, she was whispering something to Jasper and not looking where she was going. She walked right into the back of the fat guy.

"Duhude, what you plaing at?!" Yelled the fat guy with showing us the contense of his mouth at he talked. Mhmm taco...

"Sorry, sir didn't see ya' there" She turned her eyes all big an cute so she looked about seven.

"Sure you didn't" The guy sulked off towards the soda machine.

"Erh what now" I looked over at Alice. She didn't look in the slightest bit bothered. I just gaped at her along with Jasper and Emmett.

"I saw it happen" She carried on walking. We followed like puppy dowgs.

"This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger" I said turning to Emmett.

"Ya tellin' me" He mused and we speeded up to join Alice and Jasper who were turning the corner to terminal eight.

We were the first to get on the plane, I don't enjoy flying. I always end up sat with Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

"Carisle would you like to listen to my ipod with me?" I turned to see Alices sweet little smile.

"Sure" I stuck the earphone in my ear, it would take my mind off flying. I tuned my ears into the music....

_Shake shake shake shake shake it..._

Nuh uh, no metrostation for me.

"I don't expect you to listen to this, you can listen to Jazz's or Emmett's" She laughed settling back into her ipod an closed her eyes. I knew would be trying to see what was going to happen on holiday.

"Here you go..." Jasper handed my a earphone.

Erh, the national anthum, I think not.

"Erh, you alright thanks" I turned to Emmett with pleading eyes.

"Its alright, I have good taste in music" Alice pulled a face and Jasper just chuckled.

_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world. Its fantastic its all plastic. You can brush my hair and dress me anywhere...._

Gosh, and I thought I brought the kids up well.

"Its ok I'll just make do" They all shrugged and carried on listening to there ipods. They are such teenagers.

We were waiting for about fifteen minutes before Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Esme came. They looked baffled that we got there before them. Emmett yanked an earphone out.

"You thought you could beat us. Pfft, I think not., did you forget you can't get anything past Alice?" He pulled a smug face, Rosalie snorted an pulled a face. Then she moved towards Emmett and...

I turned away, those two are way too physical.

So yes, moving on. Bella and Edward moved off silently, they are darn sore loosers.

"Hunny, are you ok?" I lifted Esmes face with my finger an looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, brilliant. Isn't it lovely the children have organised us a holiday? Oh, we better go sit down, we'll take off soon..." She beamed pecked my lips then her and Rosalie off to there seats.

We took off almost imediatly after everyone was seated.

I got my phone out and started texting. I texted some of my good old pals in the vulturi. Good guys... It was about an hour into the flight when Emmett threw his ipod at the wall.

Alice, Jasper and me looked up at him confused.

"It ran out of battery... OK?!" He is not a happy duckiee. Infact... he isn't even a duck.

I think I heared Edward and Bella laughing at him a few seats away. That or they really shouldn't do stuff like that on airoplanes.

I shuddered.

"Well, lets all doing something, because you can only listen to so much music..." Alice yanked hers and Jaspers earphones out.

"Is this like the time we did a jigsaw?" Once Esme had decided we should do something more human. So she got a huge jigsaw, it was a big family event that ended badly.

I shuddered.

"No, nothing like that" Alice continued. "Lets talk or something, I don't-"

"Carisle, d'you like my hat?" I turned round to see Edward wearing almost exactly the same hat I had bought a few days ago. If I had blood it would be boiling. I could slap his smug face...

"Take it off now"

I asume he heared the anger in my voice, and the thoughts in my head. I glared at him an turned back to the other wide-eyed three.

"Carisleee" Alice started.

"...Edward hasn't..." Jasper carried on.

"...Taken off that hat" Emmett finished.

I turned round an headed towards were Edward anf Bella were sitting and put my elbow and bottom half of my arm over the head storage.

"Edward, I'm going to count to three. Then if you still have it on-"

"You wouldn't dare, not infront of Bella" Firstly, he cut me off and secondly he read my thoughts instead of listening and thirdly he was doubting me.

"Son, you doubting me?"

"Me? no"

"Your doubting me aren't you!"

"NO!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Stop lying I can see it in your geography teacher eyeees"

"Both of you stop. Carisle, go sit down. Edward, take that hat off and stop being irritating. If we were at home you would be on the naughty step" He hung his head in shame at Esme's scolding. I shuffled off to my seat.

"Stupid boy I muttered" Emmett nodded.

"Now where was I, yes, nice chat. How did you lot find the beach party?"

We talked for most of the flight. Theres never a quiet moment with these kids, not that thats a bad thing or anything...

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**So yeah, there thats my chapter for teamcarisle. Its abit short but its not too bad. Which reminds me. **

**Do you read the links I had with giddyones? Also. D'you want something in this story tha isn't already? How are you enjoying the story so far? Whats is missing? D'you want it to be more funny, more plot? I need to know these things.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Oh yes, i've had lots of lovely reviews recently, and thats really nice.**

**x.**


	14. The ocean and Man talks

**=(**

**I'm going to wales on friday for four days, its a sports trip with my school. **

**I will make this a good chapter, lots of fluff and halarity promised XD **

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

After the voice over anounced we had landed in France I riggled myself loose from Jaspers arms and bounded forwards towards the window. I searched the blank horizon for anything interesting.

I felt a pair of stone arms round my waist, they better be Jaspers because I am sick to death of people having there hands near/on me.

"Look at that dudes coat" Yeah, thats Jaspers cool whisper. I giggled and inhailed his sweet scent. I could have just stayed there all day, but we had to get off the plane.

I shuffled down the steps with Jaspers arms still clutched around me and his sent still stuck up my nose, yummy.

Everyone stuck in pairs on the way to the harbour, Edward and Bella lead the way closely followed by Esme and Carlisle, then us, with Emmett and Rosalie bring up the reer. Emmett seems to always get the back end.

We turned a corner onto the dock where, I assume, the boat must have been. We were met by the pirate boat me and Emmett had bought on Edwards card. Ooops.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward shouted from the front.

I spun round to stair at Emmett whos mouth was in a perfect O shape. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Crap, I can't drive this son of a gun..." Edward grumbled "I never bought this. I don't even know why its here, unless someone...." He from the boat to me and Emmett and back to the boat.

"YOU TWO!" He flew at us hands out streched trying to reach our necks. He failed miserable, and never touched us. Jasper and Rosalie got there first. Jasper took his legs and Rosalie took his arms.

"Sorry Edward were just going to have to keep you like this till you swear not to touch Alice and Emmett..." Rosalie smiled and chucked his torso towards and gaping Bella, who thought fast and cought.

I could just imagine the scene if Bella was still human and had dropped his torso into the sea.

"Alice, Emmett, will you please explain why theres a pirate ship instead of a speed boat" Carlisle looked at us expectantly.

"Well, you know that time we went to Norway, we kinda' bought a ship and left in somewhere..." Emmett trailed off an looked at me.

"Yeah, we must have left it in France. Well on the upside, its a right beauty to drive right Emm?" He nodded inocently in attempt to back me up.

"Sounds a good enough reason... BAGZY DRIVING!" Carlisle ran to the wheel leaving us to carry the bags onto the ship.

I walked up and down the deck memories of the voyage to Norway passing through my mind, I stopped at the front of the boat and gazed out towards the island we were slowly approaching.

"Isn't it lovely" Bella sighed and moved beside me. I nodded noislesly.

"So much has changed since I was last on vacation. I mean i'm not even human any more..." Bella trailed off, probably lost in the beauty of the ocean.

"Yeah, and since then I have found out I am a total ex-nutcase" I laughed, and Bella looked at me seriously.

"Is it bothering you... Truthfully" I sighed and paused thinking for a moment.

"Not as much as you would have thought. I expect there is worst to come, remember I was tracked by James when I was human" Bella winced " Thats why they changed me so young..."

I got images in my head of us arriving on the island in about two minutes.

"Come on we'll be there soon..." I pulled Bella towards the bags.

I was right, exactly two minutes till we pulled into the tiny harbour of the island. I staired at the clear blue sea lapping the white sand. I felt a hand in mine.

"Alii, come on. We need to un-pack I want to play volly ball!" Jasper pulled me along in his wake and I took in the scenary as we walked. He carried the bags.

"Nice place you got here" I said to Edwards torso as we walked along.

"Yeah, shame we didn't have a flashy boat to go with it..." He glared at me, that boy is heartless. I don't understand how anyone can not resist my puppy dowg eyes.

"Quite easily Alice, now tell Carlisle to tell them..." He nodded towards Rosalie and Jasper "...to give me my legs and arms bag. Being limb-less is not fun!"

"Fine" Maybe giving in to him will get me back into his good books. Then again maybe I will turn into the cookie monster and stomp across Japan turning there sushi into cookies...

Jasper stopped infront of a gourgeous little hut.

"This is ours right?" Jasper turned to Edward.

"Yeah" Edward replied sharply.

"Right then, there you go...." He gave hits legs back to him.

"Come on baby, lets un-pack" I entered the small hut, and lead the way to our room in utter delight. It was as lovely as it was on the outside as it was on the inside!

"Jazz, isn't it pretty?" I staired up at the art work on the walls.

"Its pretty, but I know whats prettier" I looked at him questioningly.

"You my dear" He pulled me into a soft tender kiss. Just how I like them. His sweet breath filled my nose again and my eyelash's fluttered. I realised that we would be interupted in ten minutes by Rosalie telling us we would be meeting out on the beach in five minutes.

"Jasper, we need to un-pack we have to leave in fifteen minutes to meet on the beach" I turned to the suitcase's on the bed.

"My little future telling fairykins" I turned round to see his half smile on his face. I pecked his cheek before starting to put our things in the white wood draws.

Before I knew it everything was in its rightful place and Rosalie was knocking on the door of our hut.

"Rose! I saw you comming, we'll be there in five!" She nodded and smiled before walking back to where, I knew, Emmett would be waiting for her.

"Jazz, put your swimming trunks on, we need to be there in-" I turned the corner to see him sat already in his trunks.

"Oh" I shook my head and headed to put on my bikini. It was cherry red and fitted me perfectly.

I danced out the bathroom modeling the swimsuit perfectly only to be greated by Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carisle. They seemed to be having some sort of man to man.

"Erh, sorry to ruin your gathering..." I curved one of my perfect eyebrows as Jasper rolled his eyes and strode towards me. He picked me up over one of his strong manly shoulders.

"Hey Jasper..." I saw what he was going to do before he even opend the door. He was going to drop me in the sea. I decided to play along with it. I wriggled in his arms, and he chuckled at my pathetic movements.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

He took strong strides through the clear water and dropped me in head first. I felt the water rush over my body and I staired through the clear water at the bottom of the sea.

I hit the surface. I trod water while looking rounnd for where the guys had gotten to before swimming round the island for a while. I found a little cove that I decide would be nice to sit on for a while.

I closed my mind and let my thoughts swollow themselves. Its the nearest thing you can get to sleeping when you a vampire. Also, I won't be disturbed by Edward guessing where I am from my thoughts. Brilliant.

I guess I had been lying there for about an hour when I heared Esme's voice.

"Alice, baby, why don't you come join us to play some volly ball?" She curled a peice of my hair round her finger lovingly and pulled me to my feet.

"Your happy playing volly ball right? You don't wanna do something else?" I nodded and a smile started to form my lips.

We swam round to the otherside of the island where Edward and Emmett were throwing around the volly ball. Rosalie and Jasper looked to be having a very indepth conversation, while Bella and Carlisle were setting up the net.

"Ah, your here..." Carlisle smiled as Jasper pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't upset you did I baby?" His eyes boured into my own and I replied "No, avcourse not. I just needed some good old time out" I winked at him and we walked off hand in hand to kick some ass at volly ball.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Mhmm, so yes. Which of the following would you like the next chapter to include:**

**A hard hitting flash of the past vision. **

**Alice and Jasper fluff.**

**Randomness , drunkness and highness. **

**Just asking, I want to get you guys involved, it makes it easyer to write. **

**Review please with your vote on the next chapter my darlings.**

**xxx.**


	15. Coconuts and Inflatables

**So this chapter is being dedicated to xhiddenvampirex because she voted and good 'ol Chandini for helping me come up with the idea. **

**This chapter is probably just pure randomness, which is all good in my world. **

**I was just thinking today, I will finish this story for when the holidays start because I am out alot during the summer. I will do some oneshots during the summer but will write a sequel when I start back at school.**

**Which reminds me. Next year I start my GCSE's! I am doing the creative and media diploma and P:E... i'm not mad for doing P:E I really enjoy it.**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Our first half of Cullen-style volly ball had been pretty darn kick ass. I can see our team winning either way. My team is Edward, Esme, Emmett anD myself. Its a winning team.

Its currently half time and me and my rather awesome team are swimming about in the water on one side of the net, while the oposite team were discusing tactics.

"GO TEAM!" Carisle shouted from over the next. They had done one of those pretty sad things where you all put your hands in to show your up for it. I rolled my eyes at Edward who looked rather amused.

"Alice stand that side" He pointed to the middle of the water court and threw me the ball. I swam over to the middle and threw the ball to Emmett.

"You start" He gave me the thumbs up and thacked the ball about 40 feet into the air.

Oh god no. I was met by a quick light vision of Carisle jumping for the ball and his swimming trunks falling down. I turned to Edward, his eyes were wide in shock. He had obviously been in my thoughts.

"NOOOOOOO!" We shouted and jumped over the net towards Carisle, we must have both been thinking the same thing.

"What the-" Carlisle didn't have time to finish before me and Edward slammed him into a palm tree.

About twelve coconuts fell out the tree landing around us. I looked up smiling because I was sure me and Edward had just saved Carlisle from a seriously ego-busting event. Only to realise I and Edward were holding Carlisles trunks, and that Carlisle wasn't in them.

I turned wide eyed to look behind me at Carlisle who was holding a coconut over his crotch.

"Hey Alice, Edward. You mind if I have those back?" He asked sheepishly. I nodded silently and handed them to him.

"Just going over there...." He woddled off towards a vastly populated area of trees. I stiffled my giggles and returned to the water where the rest of the family were looking at us totally flabagasted.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked still alittle confused. I turned towards Edward and asked...

_Do we have the giant water inflatables at this island? _

I asked mentally because the family doesn't know about mine and Edwards obsession with water inflatables and I wanted it to be a surprise.

He smiled and nodded.

"Right, everyone inside. No peaking through the blinds either, this is a super doper surprise" I beamed at them before shunting them inside.

Once we got them all inside I turned to Edward and asked "Where are they?" He thought for a moment.

"In the basement of the main hut... Yes, thers a basement" I arched an eyebrow then shrugged anf followed him to the basement.

It didn't take us long to esemble four large inflatables, what with our super hero strength and all that.

We put our four favourite ones up Squirt, Loopy dragon, Hurdles fun run 18 and Sydney theme. Yes, we named them.

"I think we did a pretty good job" Edward cocked his head as we stood back to admire our handy work.

"Well avcorse, you were working with me" I walked towards the hut to show the others our giant inflatables. Edward laughed and followed in my wake.

"Ali, can we come see now?!" Emmett whined as we walked into the main hut. It was purple coloured and full of soft sofas, beanbags, cusions and soft toys. The walls were a beautiful tourquise colour and all the coffee tables, book shelves and the t.v stand were a gougeous dark wood colour.

"Yeah, sure. I would also just like to let you know that if anything is popped I will hold your all responsible. Non of you will be able to walk for a month because I will steel your legs" I smiled sweetly and opend the door for them to go an see the masterpeice that was an obstacle course.

I heared the gasps from outside and went to see if they liked it or not.

"Alice... Edward! This is, its... ITS AMAZING!" Bella shouted and ran into the clear sea to be the first on the course.

"Not so fast!" I ran quickly overtaking her an pounced onto squirts tail.

"Owh, not fiar!" Bella giggled and scrambled onto the tail followed by Emmett, Edward and a very excitted... Carlisle. That man is pull of surprise's.

"I love you guyyys..." Carlisle jumped onto the next obstacle and we lost the rest of his sentence.

"This is the weirdest thing you have done in ages" Rosalie laughed as she elegantly pulled herself up onto squirty.

"Come on Rose, you have to admit this is quite spectaculer" Esme murmured as she climbed up behind her. Like husband like wife. Many surprises.

"Come on sugar" Jasper sprung up on me an slipped his hand into mine.

Its surprising how much a inflatable obstacle course can amuse a bunch of vampires. At a guess I would say we were happily bouncing around for about three hours, then we all just flopped down on the flat part of one of the many obstacles.

"We should get ready, its an hour till sunset..." Rosalie trailed off.

"Yeah, and we are having a 'BBQ' while the sunsets" Esme had pronoused it beebeequee, she makes me wonder sometimes...

"Yeah, come on lets go get ready" Jasper saved the moment and pulled me off to our hut.

About fifteen minutes later Jasper had managed to get me into the shower with him. It didn't last long we both washed our hair and used our shower gel. I hate having showers with Jasper, he loves it, I love Jasper. So i'll shower with him.

"Thats enough of that non sense..." I turned off the shower and hoped out onto the bathmat, Jasper picked up my favourite sesamie street towel and wrapped me in it while he wrapped himself in his batman one. We have very unique taste in towels.

It didn't take long to blow dry my hair so it was cute and wavy then dress in my evening beach party outfit.

I was wearing a white vintage dress with pink and red flowers all over it, with a grey cardigan and cute pink dolly shoes. The shoes didn't matter they wouldn't stay on long after the music came on. I put a red rose hair slide in my hair and finished up my usual make-up and turned to Jasper who took my arm.

"Jazz, its not formal" I pointed out.

"Right then..." He picked me up an sat me on his back "Better?"

"Much" I rested my chin on his shoulder, it was so tempting to nibble his ear. But no, I would reframe from any sort of Emmett/Rosalie and Bella/Edward behavour.

We turned a corner on the beach to see Carlisle in a cheff hat, it looked like he had whipped up some sort of animal blood pudding. I wasn't even going to ask, and were they... Blood ice pops? Jeez.

"Look what we made!" Rosalie skipped over her white floaty dress danced around her. She pointed to the blood ice pops.

"Impressive, you've gone all out this time..." I looked over her shoulder towards the un-lit camp fire where Esme, Emmett, Edward and Bella were sat. Carlisle seemed to be whipping up something near the BBQ. I swear he's done a vampire cooking course or something.

I wriggled off Jaspers back an slipped my hand in his while leading him over to the others I listened in on what they were talking about.

"...Water sports I think would be a great idea" Esme was speaking to Edward about the idea he had just put forward.

"Maybe, but to be quite honest" Edward lowered his voice "I can't risk ruining my hair" I supressed a giggled an tuned out of there conversation and into Bella and Emmetts.

"Who d'you think would win a fight between Billy and Charlie?" Emmett asked Bella, who looked deep in thought.

"Well, Billy is tallllllll and darn beefy. But I think Charlie would just cheat and whip out his gun" They chuckled and started talking about Charlies history with guns and if he had ever shot anyone. Emmett found the stories Bella was telling halarious. I tuned out of both conversations and focused on getting rid of the headache I could feel comming on.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look?" Jasper whispered into my ear. I just smiled and nodded as I rubbed my fingers into my temples.

"Baby, what are you trying to see?" I took a deep breath, I wouldn't worry Jaspers. Not on a holiday, it wasn't fair.

"What were doing tomorrow. I think we should explore this island, I mean, we've never stayed here before" I smiled and Edward caught my eye and raised an eyebrow. I gave him a SHHH sorta look, he just gave a small nod.

"Right, i'm putting the music on. I feel like a boogy" I cringed as Carlisle "boogied on down" to the large boom box. I smiled and pulled Jasper up so I could dance with someone.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Right well, that actually took a long time to write. I lost my notes that I had from a science class when I wrote them with Chandini.**

** . - if you want to see the inflatables, I did alot of inflatable research.**

**I have another vote, I want everyone who reads to take a vote because I want to be writting what you want to read! I mean say you have an idea an you really want me to write it up, I WILL! Its the sort of nice person I am =)**

**Now, for the next chapter these are the options: **

**Alices vision of being tracked by James. + The Cullen BBQ.**

**Jasper trying to get rid of Alices headache, Fluff. + The Cullen BBQ.**

**Just the Cullen BBQ.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I got two reviews for my last chapter, I know more then two people read that chapter. I don't know if you like it or not unless you review so it makes writting easyer for me if you review.**

**xxx.**


	16. Congas and Martinis

**Ok, the dedications are going to Alex, Chandini and Hajjir. Once again they have given me lots of ideas and I have pages of notes. **

**Thanks for the votes I got even thought someone, hajjir, didn't leave a review and told me in school because she is lazy like that. **

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

"ALI ALI ALI!" Emmett shouted and bound over to me. I was in the middle of a very enjoyable dance with my dearest darlingest Jasper.

"EM EM EM?" I raised an eyebrow as he handed my a CD, my eyes widend like his as I read the CD case cover. It was our favourite party playlist. The Cullen congas are always interesting.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled "Conga time... NOW!"

Me and Emmett started the line followed by a very excitted Edward and Bella and a not so chuffed looking Jasper and Rosalie. They don't like the conga, dirty cows...

I turned round to check we had everyone, to be met by a confused looking Carlisle and Esme, it looked like they thought they were starting the conga. Carlisle was standing with his hands on Esmes hips looking over at us.

"Arn't we....?" We all shook our heads at Esmes half-question. They shuffled over embarassed to join the end of the conga line.

"Are we ready?" The smiled sprang back to my face as they all yelled "YES!" Even Jasper and Rosalie said YES! i'd half expected moo's.

"Carlisle, hit the tape!" The music started and we did the conga round the beach three times clockwise and three times anti-clockwise then we headed off to sea. The sea thing is a Cullen thing, we don't need to breath so going under isn't a problem.

The other thing about Cullen conga is that you leave someone out in the sea, but never the person at the end or beggining of the line. We danced three circles under the water then danced back to where the music was playing.

"That was awwwwwwesooooooooooooomeeee!" Carlisle yelled breathlessy, why he is breathless I have no idea. He doesn't even need to breath...

"Who did we leave behind?" Rosalie asked turning round like a puppy dowg chaising its tail.

"Bella...." Said a lonely looking Edward.

Attack of the Ralph moment once again.

"Ice lolly anyone?" Rosalie offered, it didn't un-ralphy-fie the situation much.

"Hey, why don't we erh... put the lollies away and erh, get some drinks!" Carlisle walked over to the bar an started to shake up some, wait, blood cocktails? They had seriously gone all-out this holiday.

"I'm just going to go and read until Bella gets back...." Edward murmured. I went to grab his arm to stop him an cheer him up. But Jasper held me back and said he needed time alone.

"Ayyy, dude, these cocktails are swell!" No way did Emmett just use the word swell.

"Well son, I try my best" Carlisle smiled and learnt against the bar and gave us a flash of his perfect teeth, he looked so darn corny.

"Hey, Emmett what else was on the CD you found?" I moved over to see the back of the case which was on the top of the boom box.

"WOW! It has my favourite!" I slipped track six on, 5 6 7 8 by Steps. Steps were a very populer English 90's pop band. I learnt a dance to the song with Rosalie in dance class at one of our old schools.

"OMG ALICE THE SONG!" Rosalie screamed and danced along with me while the rest of them gave us funny looks.

"Yeah anyway, there has to be something better on there..." Jasper changed the song to the cha cha slide "Oooooh yeahhh" My eyes widend in utter shock. Yes, Jasper and I dance together but I have never seen him dance... solo.

"JASPERS DANCING!" Edward yelled as he ran out of the main hut ...hold up. He is wearing reading glasses. Vampires don't need glasses when they are changed anything thats wrong with them physically, and probably mentally, is fixed.

"Son, why are you wearing glasses?" Carlisle was the only one trying not to laugh.

"They ugh... make me feel smart" This made me, Rose and Esme laugh even more, while Jasper and Emmetts laughs boomed out from the floor.

"Duhuude, those glasses are kickin'" Emmett managed to get up and stumble over to Edward "HUG ME BROTHER!" Emmett lauched himself at Edward and ended up sitting on him.

CRACK.

"MY GLASSES!" Edwards muffled scream echoed through the night and Bella came running, soaking wet, out the sea.

"Hey! Did you guys change location?! I have just been round half of France trying to find you guys. Then you turn up here doing... Wait, what are you guys doing?"

She glanced at me, Rose and Esme sat on the floor still giggling. Carlisle sipping a martini, Jasper slumped against the boom box that was blairing the superman song. An finally Emmett who was sat on Edward and his cracked glasses.

"Just don't ask" Bella nodded and turned to Carlisle.

"One of them please" She nodded towards his martini.

"Coming right up!" He did a random dance as he shook the martini, he looks so pro-fesh.

Bella wondered over to the CD case and glanced down the list of songs "Edward, do we have a limbo set?" She ducked her head so she was looking at Edward who was still being sat on.

"Erh, yeah. Alice?" I nodded "Basement, next to squirts box" I nodded again then skipped off to fetch the limbo set.

As I entered the dim basement my eyes adjusted perfectly for me to see, but I could still feel a headache comming on and unless the wolves were on there way. I was going to be in for some serious kick ass visions. Great.

I picked up the limbo box and proped it up on my shoulder and wondered back to the BBQ humming.

"Lets get this thing set up!" Carlisle pulled out the instruction leaflet.

Half an hour later.

"ITS LIKE MAKING A FLATPACK HOUSE!" Edward shouted from the centre of the beach surrounded by lots of sticks, poles, bolts, screws and god knows what else. We had all given up at making the lumbo set about twenty-five minutes ago, Edward was, erh, still going strong...

"Edward dear, just leave it we don't need a limbo set..." Que the tantrum I saw Edward having earlyer.

Normally I would have gone over to comfort him but my head was starting to pound harder every minute. I went over to Jasper to was sat on a one of the chairs at the mini bar. I turned round and stood on my tippy toes and tried to shimmy myself onto his knee. It didn't work, Jasper chuckled and lifted me up. I snuggled into his chest and shut my eyes letting my mind wonder.

"Baby...?" Jasper said into my ear I opend my eyes and looked up into his "Whats wrongs?"

"I just have a headache i'm fine" I shifted slightly in his arms.

"Like i'd beleive your fine" He half smiled and raised an eyebrow as I giggled.

"Close your eyes Ali" He whispered softy, I couldn't refuse his request. He rubbed his fingers round my temples trying to sooth it without sucess.

"Ay Ezzie!" Calisle was talking to Esme "I think I got this now!" I heared a sound like rope being wrapped very tightly round something strong, say wood for example "Yeah, yeah I got it!" He yelled triumphantly.

I peaked an eye open to see everyones impressed faces and Carlisle standling infront of a home made limbo set.

"Lets get going then!" Rosalie, the 79 time Cullen limbo champion, shouted.

I shut my eyes and let my thoughts flow intime to the rythme of the limbo, it reminded me of a poem a studied in a high school in england.

"I WIN!" I opend my eyes to see Rosalie lying on the floor and Esme jumping around the beach. I must have let my thoughts swollow themselves again and loose track of time because the sun was just starting to rise. I was brought stright back down to Earth by a painful banging in my head.

I let a little whimper escape my lips and imediatly had Jasper holding me on his lap tighter rocking me while still rubbing my temples. Mann this guy could multi-task.

"Alice, are you sure your ok?" Jasper lifted my chin with his pinkie and bored his gaze into mine.

"Ye- yes" I looked over to see if the others had noticed the conversation we were having, didn't seem like it "Can we go back to our hut i've got some stuff I can put on my-"

I gasped at the new shock of pain and was un-voluntary pulled from my conversation with Jasper.

_Vision starts._

_I was at the asylum, spending my fourteenth Birthday there. The man who was treating my said he could make me better, make everything go away. But he had to tell my parents I was dead, I died of hunger. _

_"Happy Birthday Alice!" The women who worked at the desk carried in a big pink cake, it mached the huge pink bow she had insisted in tying in my hair earlyer that same day. _

_"Hi" I said glumly._

_"Cheer up duck, its your Birthday!" I didn't seem to shair her excitement. _

_The site of the cake hurt my stomach, I reached for the knife I had inside my pocket. Everytime a wave of hunger came over I pricked the skin over my stomach. _

_"I'm going outside for some air, those candles make it stuffy" I slipped out the room leaving through the back door. I had no shoes on but I didn't notice the pain of walking over prickles and stones, I was already in so much pain. My body shook and tears fell from my eyes down my cheeks leaving wet patchs on my dress._

_"Why so glum sugar plum?" I gasped, it was the man. I had been visited by this man many nights in my dreams and was sure I saw him through my windows while exercising at night. He was tall and had long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, his eyes were red. He cocked his head waiting for an answer. _

_"What do you want?" There was an essence of fear in my voice, nor was there pain or hurt. I sounded confident, and strong. _

_"Why honey, all I want is to make you better" He reached for my hand._

_Vision ends._

My scream echoed through the morning light, I tried to move but two hands held me tight. I stopped trying to struggled and concentrated on trying to stop shaking.

"Alice, baby, its ok. Its ok, your here now with us" I nodded into his chest letting my dry sobs subside.

I opend my eyes and looked up to meet Jaspers gaze. It was utter silence, I didn't want to see thier faces. I burrowed my head into Jaspers shoulder and managed to whisper " take me home" I felt his nod.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**I will update soon, I'm only planning another two chapters for this story. But there is a sequel in the making. I already have notes that I have planned.**

**Would you guys like a sequel though? I don't know if you guys want a sequel so tell me in a review! Also, do you want there to be another half to her vision? I have another half planned but tell me if you want it in or not. **

**Thankyou to those of you who review, makes me happy ^^ and if you don't review, please do I love to know what you think!**

**xxx.**


	17. Uncle Ally and Jigsaws

**Mhmm, you lucky duckies have another two chapters to look forward to after this one, I decided to do an extra chapter because of some ideas i've had.**

**Another thanks to Chandini, Alex and Hajjir. **

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**APOV**

"Alice, I can't stay here while your like this!" Jaspers outburst made me jump and I ended up nutting myself. Wonderful.

"Owh" It was the first thing I had said since my overly dramatic _Jasper take me home._

He had taken me stright back to our hut obviously, where I had curled my knees up to my chest an wrapped my arms round them. I had caught a glimpse of myself in one of the gold plated mirrors, I looked like I was having a mental breakdown.

"I'm going to get Edward, I can't, I just... Ugh" He rubbed his hand over his face and ran, at vampire speed, to the place Edward must have been.

"Alice?" There was a knock at the door. Edward.

_Oh just come on in._

The door swung open. Edward was stood in the doorway with one eyebrow raised, just like I knew he would.

"Jasper couldn't take little miss fucked up overly dramatic vision girl then?" I mumbled and wrapped my arms tighter round my legs.

"Obviously not" He chuckled an came to sit next to me "I must admit, that vision was very messed up ...And I don't just just mean that rediculous pink bow in your hair" I laughed and let him carry on.

"So, did James change you?" I gasped alittle at the thought and there was a few small dry sobs.

"I-I have no idea" I looked up at him confusion eched all over my face.

"So, how are you? I mean Carlisle has already got himself a crash course in phycology starting the day we go back, so soon you will have your own personal phycologist. But until then your stuck with me" I laughed.

"I'm, gee, i'm actually fine" He raised an eyebrow "It just sorta shook me up" Mann, can his eyebrows go _any _higher then they already are?! "Well, shook me up lots an lots an lots. But I'm oooooohkayyyyyy now" I put emense enthasis on being ok.

"Good, Emmetts dying to give you a monster bear hug" I burrowed my head in my knees an moaned.

"Whats wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder very lightly.

"I hate all this attention, its so-so-so RALPHY!" I shouted the last bit and raised my head out my knees.

"Its like, I don't know. Its just embarassing. Its so dramatic and isn't what I want at all. All this-this STUFF isn't me. Non of it is" I looked up at him, his eyes huge and understanding.

"You can even see it. When i'm in the visions I don't see myself as me. Its not a part of me anymore, I don't want it to be!" I put my head back in my knees an sobbed alittle as he rubbed my back.

"Alice, honestly. They havn't a clue what you've seen you know. I didn't tell them, and Jasper asked for no one to listen to our conversation" Releif flooded me, soon to be replaced by more fear.

"But I will have to tell them. My past is a part of me, however much I don't want it to be" I rolled my eyes at the dramatic conversation we were having. He read my mind.

"It can wait for another day, week, month, year... or so" We both seemed deep in thought for a few minutes.

I was visited by some small images fluttering through my head of the family jet skiing in a few hours. Eeeesh no no no. I turned to Edward with my mouth hung open at what I had seen.

"No, just no" Edward said an we got up to put the family off jet skiing.

About ten minutes later I found myself sat with Jaspers arm wrapped round my waist on a orange beanbag. This was the "kids" chill out "pad" acording to Esme. How very motherly.

I streched my legs out infront of me and my diamond covered toe nails reflected fragments of light around the room. I smiled at the pattern it made against the walls.

"NO ROSE THATS MY FAVOURITE PEN!" Emmett screamed.

"Well you shouldn't leave it lying about..." Rosalie continued to use the pen to fix the t.v set.

I snuggled back into Jaspers chest and inhailed his sent again.

Jasper had appologised numerous times for having to leave while I was having my mini breakdown. I had insisted it wasn't his foult an it didn't surprise me he didn't know what to do seen as I wasn't talking at all.

"Ayyyh!" Rosalie shouted as she got a t.v channel up "And the channel is..."

"Hello and welcome to uncle Allys tip of the day!" Uncle Allys by the sound of it.

Everyone scrambled forward to get a good look at screen, everyone seemed very intreeged by this misterious uncle Ally.

"You can hear my tip after this short advertisement about quality dentists and how not to be ripped off like I was" He then continued to talk about a very boring story to do with one of his fillings.

Emmett turned to me wide eyed "Alice whats the tip?!" I laughed.

"I had just been thinking the very thing..." I scrunched up my nose trying to think. The nose scrunching is what I do when I try to think, it also happens to make everyone laugh.

"Awhh, thats so cute" Bella giggled as I carried on trying to think.

"The tip is..." I waited for silence "Never sleep stright after eating because it turns stright into fat" I un-scrunched my nose.

"Now why would anyone, human or vampire, want to know that unless they were obsessed with foo-" Rosalie stopped before finishing the word food, she had just received a tap on the arm from Emmett. Everyone looked over at me. I looked at the floor.

"So yeah, I was expecting better from our uncle Ally there" Emmett said changing the subject.

"Yeah, be to bruv" Jasper agreed shaking his head in disapointment.

A shot of pain hit my head, I lifted my hand up to my head to where the pain was, having to hide it with a sneeze when everyone looked at me.

"Alright there Alice..?" I looked up from my pretend sneeze with wide eyes, i'm a fantastic actress.

"Yeah, you know what i'm like with sneezing. Lil bits of fluff just getting up my nose an all..." I purposly didn't make eye contact with Edward.

"Erh, yeah so...." Emmett looked around aimlessly.

"NOOOO!" Rosalie screamed suddenly. Carlisle and Esme both ran into the room.

"Whats wrong kids?!" Carlisle said running his hands through his hair to put it back in place after the run that had messed it up.

"My-my-my-my-my..." Rose stuttered.

"Geez spit it out" Edward rolled his eyes, Esme glared at him and went over to Rosalies side.

"My bloody nail is chipped" We all, except Esme and Rosalie, joined Edward in the eye roll this time.

"They don't grow back!" I sighed.

"Thats why you get false ones" I held up my own tiny hand to display my purple false nails, that were very expensive false nails at that "Please don't tell me all this time you have been preserving your human nails?" She looked at the floor and shifted slightly. Everyone laughed an carried on with there chatter.

My head was still banging like a drum being played by an overly excitted four-year-old. I looked over at Edward who met my gaze. He would be reading my thoughts.

_Edward, don't say anything. Its fine. _

He nodded an started a conversation with Carlisle an Bella about pear drops or shoe boxes or something.

"So, what are we going to do today angel?" Jasper asked, looking down at me. I thought for a moment.

"We shall make a jigsaw" He smiled, that guy loves jigsaws I swear. Jasper picked me up, raised me up from the beanbag with my hand elegantly.

"And erh where do you think your going?" Esme asked, we were obviously ruining her family fun.

"To make a jigsaw" I said and walked stirght out before she could object with Jasper close behind.

One very, very, very long hour later.

"Jazz, can't find the sun!" I collapsed onto a beanbag in our hut burrowing my ahcing head into the sweet smelling bean bag covor,

"Awhh, ita ok baby" He rubbed his hand over my shoulders and calmed me, these things seriously stree me out "We can live without a-"

"No! We can't go without the sun!" I looked over at the 29999 peice jigsaw. We were missing the sun. So the picture of a beach and lighthouse was not complete.

"Ali, i'm sure it will turn up" I wasn't leaving the jigsaw like that. I jumped up off the beanbag making Jasper jumpo about three feet in the air.

"It....Has....to....be....here....somewhere!" I shouted half inside the sofa with my butt sticking out.

"Alice...." Said Jasper anxiously.

"What?" I poked my head out the sofa.

"Its only a ji-" I was litrally fumming now, I wasn't allowing Jasper to calm me down.

"Just a jigsaw, no it isn't!" A glared round the room.

At that moment the door flung open to revial Rosalie and Esme laughing so hard they had to hold themselves up on the door frame. I raised one of my little eyebrows and returned to Jaspers side.

"W-w-w-w-w-w..." Rosalie stutering again. Mayber we should send Carlisle on a stutering course aswell...

"We have the sun!" Esme giggled.

"Erh, say wha'?" Jasper said with his mouth hanging open is agner an disbalief at the yellow jigsaw peice in Rosalies hand.

"Well great, thanks for that" I walked over an yanked it out her hand. They laughed even harder.

"Oh grow up" Jasper slammed the door which deffinitly made contact with both faces. I finished of the jigsaw an took a picture. How pretty.

"All 300000 peices" Jasper sighed kissing my forhead "Well done munchkin" I laughed and we made out way back to the rest of the family.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**I might be away over this weekend, but I will bring my laptop with me so when I get back I can upload the chapters I write in the car stirght onto here. **

**Tomorrow is the last day! Woop. Which means, no regular updates because of holidays and days out an such things. Also, my birthday on the 27th this month! YAY!**

**I am going to leave my sequel till when I go back to school in september I think. But over the summer I will be working on a number one oneshots and a story for my lovely friend Hajjir. **

**Thanks to you guys who always review, and to those who read and don't your pants ^.^ Please review. **

**xxx.**


End file.
